A Quest for Avengence
by KiKi4JapanDesu
Summary: A Bisharp, Jacques, is on a journey to avenge his dead wife, Rosalinda the Gardevoir, but must overcome new challenges along the way. He also meets new allies and old friends- but must face this hardship alone. Contains character deaths, blood & violence, strong language, and an overall dark tone. Written in 3rd Person Point of View (POV).
1. Chapter 1: The Hunt Begins

**HELLO, READERS! **

**I was bored to death before New Years Eve, and I haven't really posted ANY stories yet. And then... I decided to make a Pokemon fanfiction! I basically turned a little of the plot from Kill la Kill, some parts of Madoka Magica's backstory of the Magical Girls (for the dark-themed parts of this story), and some of my favorite Pokemon and...**

**BAM! I managed to make up a story that I can probably work on when I get bored from now on! XD**

**THE STORY: Jacques is a Bisharp who's traveling across the two Universes- the Mortal World and Spirit World (why does this remind me of Avatar? xD)- far and wide to find the one who killed his wife, Rosalinda the Gardevoir, and avenge her. He meets some new allies and old friends among the way, yet he must face old rivals and new enemies alone as well.**

**RATED M FOR CHARACTER DEATHS, MENTIONING OF BLOOD, LANGUAGE, AND AN OVERALL DARK TONE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**OTHER INFORMATION: 3rd Person POV, Genre: Angst and Suspence (may also be Action or Adventure, depends on the chapters' situation)**

**For others... Enjoy! :3**

* * *

"D-DAMN IT ALL!"A Bisharp punched the ground near his utterly destroyed home. Jacques appeared to be his name, and he was shedding his first set of tears in forever. He was too late- his wife, A Gardevior named Rosalinda, had been slaughtered remorselessly by an unknown assassin. All that the assassin had left behind was a drawing of a smiling butterfly with the number 666 below it, slightly smothered in blood.

Sobbing, he had grieved greatly next to Rosalinda's bloody corpse. She was his only true love, who's soul was being fed to the Devil of all Pokemon himself, Giratina. (A/N: I got his name wrong at first, but I went back and fixed it! ^^;) It appeared he had hired the 666th Pokemon (who's girly and VERY unsettling) to collect the poor Gardevoir's soul in order to harvest it for giving power to his evil Ghost and Dark Type minions- not all of them were evil, however.

Then, a shadow appeared behind Jacques, a lifeless expression on her face.

"I can give hints of who killed your wife", she responded. In his sobbing, the Bisharp didnt notice her until he sniffled. Jacques quickly turned and saw a Banette- who was holding an old-looking map, his issue causing him to grow angry and rush into conclusions.

"Was it YOU?!" the Bisharp angrily depicted his sharp blades on his arms.

"No, it was a Kalos region Pokemon who is a Flying Type- here's a map to where you can start your hunt, young one." The Banette tossed the map to him, as she suddenly vanished from thin air once Jacques looked at the map.

He had then covered his lover's corpse with a laced blanket, and had muttered "I WILL find whoever did this to you, and I'll MAKE them pay!" Storming off whilst being afixated on avenging Rosalinda, Jacques didn't yet realize that someone was following him- the figure gave a sympathetic smirk as it skillfully followed along.

After 49 minutes of utterly aimless travel by foot, Bisharp couldn't keep on going on the dirt road the stretched for miles- due to his asthma condition, he fell on his knees and began to cough huskily nonstop. Knowing this, he tried to make his way back to his ruined home- but was close to asphyxiation if he didn't get any help soon. Jacques was only quivering as he was struggling to survive (When people have asthma attacks, it's kinda hard for them to breathe).

Right before he was knocked out, he heard a voice with an accent (that was 10% Irish and 89.99% Japanese, to be exact) try to keep him awake.

"Quick, use your asthma pump, before it's too late!" Jacques gasped once he felt his asthma pump- which he just realized he forgot to bring with him- being shoved into his mouth. Taking two pumps as quickly as he could in desperation for survival, the Bisharp then exhaled loudly.

He then saw a Samurott with his teeth gritted depicted as he worried, the Sword Blade Pokemon then standing up.

"Uhh... Thanks? Uhh..." Jacques then heard the Samurott speak once more.

"No problem- I'm Satoshi, but nowadays I go by Ronin. Anyways... Why are you running off like that?! You could've been CRITICALLY DECEASED if I wasn't here, by the way!"

Jacques then laughed to himself as the Formidable Pokemon then gave him a large traveler's backpack while handing the map he found the Swords Blade Pokemon drop as he had his asthma attack.

"You also seemed to have forgotten THIS!" Ronin then helped Jacques travel back to his home's remains. He was (somewhat) nagging at the Bisharp for rushing into nowhere like that foolishly.

After explaining what was going on, Jacques then felt another tear drop down to his lap. The Samurott was nodding his head as he carefully listened to the Bisharp's sudden tragedy that happened just 3 hours ago. Feeling remorse about how the Swords Blade Pokemon was feeling about his life being turned upside down, Ronin then had told his acquaintance "I'll help you properly give a funeral for your wife, and I'll let you crash at my place for the time being, okay?" he gave a slight smirk.

Jacques then squeaked out "R-REALLY? You'd do that...?" as Ronin nodded, packing up everything they'd both need for the road. The Bisharp hugged the Samurott tightly, showing his gratefulness.  
"Oh, thank you SO MUCH! I really needed something like this..." Jacques shed a tear of contentment as Ronin smiled to himself as he was hugging the poor lad back. Once they were ready to set off, Ronin had walked alongside Jacques as they made their way to the city, where Ronin's home awaited.

The quest had only just begun.

* * *

**And there you have it! The very first chapter of my (not-so-wonderful) fanfiction! I KNOW this kinda sucks, but hopefully I can get more details down next chapter! Now if you'll excuse me, I must listen to Ken Ashcorp's "Crazy Chicks" song! It's MAD catchy! See you later, and Happy New Year, everyone!**

**~Kiki4Japan**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparing to Follow The Map

**Dear god...**

**I was just reviewing the 1st Chapter, and... BLEH! (gags) IT'S HORRIBLE! JUST CORNY! I'm sorry if it's disappointing, but I've decided to try and write Chapter 2 RIGHT after I finished reading Chapter 1! I've tried to put more details in this chapter, and I've tried NOT to rush it! And I also used town and city names from Kalos because i wanted to keep the story's settings a LITTLE specific. Okay... Let's start this Chapter already! Read and review, please!**

* * *

"Okay Jacques, here we are!" Ronin then let the poor lad sit down on his navy blue sofa, next to an... asleep Weavile with shades.

Hearing someone open the fridge, Jacques then saw a figure with a large green shell covering its back turn and see Jacques' surprised, silver eyes. It was a Chesnaught, who ate a whole bowl of pudding in one bite. Smiling and waving at the confused Bisharp, the Chesnaught asked Ronin "Who's this guest? He seems cool!" as he quickly washed the bowl and walked to Jacques.

"Hi! I'm Kyosuke! I'm an AWESOME Chesnaught! But enough about ME! What's your name? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite food? Do you play videogames? What's your favorite song? What's your favorite movie? And why're you visiting our home today?" Kyosuke quickly asked in his happy, high-pitched voice from meeting a new person. He sat on the ground with a smily face, waiting for Jacques to talk.

"I'm Jacques- nice to meet you, Kyosuke! Let's see... Umm..." for a moment, Jacques thought.

"...I like the color silver, I like shrimp tempura sushi a lot, I do play videogames, the song 'Crazy Chicks' by Ken Ashcorp seems to be very catchy to me, and my favorite movie is Madoka Magica: Rebellion..." the cheery Chesnaught looked in awe as Jacques then remembered the last question Kyosuke asked, and his face quickly grew dark in sadness.

Not realizing this, Kyosuke then heard the Weavile yawn loudly as he fixed his shades. He saw Jacques and flew out of the sofa, screaming in shock. Readying his claws he went "Don't worry, dudes! I ain't letting no bastard steal any of OUR shit!" in his voice that was strangely similiar to Soul Evan's in Soul Eater (the English Dub to be exact).

Jacques suddenly grew a sweatdrop as he quickly blurted out "NowaitI'mjustavisitor! Pleasehideyourclaws!D-D-D-Don'tbeatmeupI'mnotplanningonstealingANYTHING!"

The Weavile went "Oh. My bad, man. Sorry 'bout that crap... Hehe..." as he chuckled nervously to himself.

"The name's Bane- YOUR name, and why are you here?" the Weavile then bent down, close to Jacques.

"I'm Jacques, and..." the bad memories caused Jacques to sudden break out in mixed emotions and he carelessly used his sharp blades to slice whatever up aimlessly.

He ended up slicing the sofa in half, causing the three friends (who apparently lived under the same roof) to scream in fear as they backed up from Jacques.

Quivering, Kyosuke hugged a wide eyed Ronin tightly as they were behind Bane, who twitched his right eye as he thought of how he could've been killed easily if he hadn't moved from the sofa.

Jacques then realized what he did and quickly apologized to the three shocked Pokemon.

"IMSOSORRYIDINTMEANTOHURTANYONE!" was what he kept on repeating as a teary-eyed Kyosuke tried to "Crazy Glue" the sofa back together. Bane just had a weird grin of nervousness on as Ronin then decided to get serious.

"BE QUIET AND STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING, EVERYONE!" Ronin sharply barked as Kyosuke and Bane froze in fear with gritted fangs as they then saw Jacques stare at how intimidating Ronin could be with such little effort.

"Thank you. Anyways, it's time we discuss the matter here," the Formidable

Pokemon said as he turned to a HUGE leather suitcase. He moved his head to show that he wanted everyone to gather around it. He looked at the Swords Blade Pokemon and asked him "Can you... open this, please?"

With gritted teeth and a falling tear, he opened up the suitcase.

Bane and Kyosuke looked closely and suddenly realized what- or should I say WHO- was inside the suitcase.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!" Screaming at the top of his lungs, Kyosuke quickly backed up so far away from the suitcase in such a rowdy manner that he ended up hitting his shell against the wall hard. Bane just flew back and held his mouth with wide eyes, gagging big time.

Seeing Rosalinda's corpse caused both Kyosuke and Bane to puke at the sight. Their voices were rough and loud whilst they were puking nonstop, almost traumatized. Jacques was only sobbing next to Rosalinda's corpse as the two shocked Pokemon finally stopped puking.

- 12 minutes of explaining Jacques's issue later...-

"BUT WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CARRY HER BODY IN THAT?!" Bane was stressed out from hearing Jacques go through all of that trouble. Ronin went "Because we couldn't just bring Rosalinda's corpse uncovered out in the OPEN! What if we got caught?!"

Kyosuke, with a queasy stomach, asked "What should we do? We have to track down that killer SOMEHOW!"

Ronin had the map laid down on the dining table.

"So, this map reads that if we can get to Geosenge Town from Lumiose City, we can probably find some information about who could've killed Rosalinda. We'll need to prepare for the journey and keep her corpse from rotting, however..." Ronin tried to strategize, as he was the most experienced in tactics. Jacques was just sitting in one half of the couch, depression corrupting him so...

"I've heard that Geosenge Town is the best place in the region to hold funerals for loved ones," Bane added. Kyosuke knew that Rosalinda would be buried there, flinching from the look Jacques had on his face.

Once they had a plan set up, the four Pokemon began to make their way to Geosenge Town- Rosalinda's corpse still in the suitcase. They traveled fast, each holding important items and supplies to help them on their journey. Jacques held the suitcase with both hands, sobbing to himself. He was just following the others by forcing his legs to be dragged along the rough sidewalks- he couldn't wait to slaughter whoever killed his lover...

* * *

**HOORAY FOR MORE CHARACTERS! :D Chapter 3 is coming up soon, too, everyone! Review, please! Later!**

**~Kiki4Japan**


	3. Chapter 3: Meanwhile in the Spirit World

**Previously...**

******Jacques is a Bisharp trying to find the killer of his wife, a Gardevoir named Rosalinda, and has no luck of finding them somehow. So far, he's met some new allies that want to help him out- A bold Samurott that goes by the nickname Ronin, a cheery Chesnaught named Kyosuke, and a carefree yet rowdy Weavile who's called Bane- and they're on their way to Geosenge Town. All they have to guide them is a strange map from a mysterious Banette, and a bloody card that has a smiling butterfly with the number "666" below it...**

******This chapter is focused mainly on the 'bad side'- the side with Giratina and his minions- including the mysterious Banette Jacques encountered and the very killer of Rosalinda herself... **

******Author's Note: Imagine the Banette's voice as Homura's voice from the original Japanese VA in Madoka Magica and the killer's voice as Nui Harime's from the Japanese VA in Kill la Kill.**

* * *

"I've returned, m'lord," a Banette bowed down to the Pokemon Devil to her knees. It was Giratina, her ruler and leader- at least, she was ACTING as if he were. She had awaited for him to speak, his loud and intimidating voice finally being unleashed on everyone's ears in the devilish palace, where he sat on his throne.

"Ah, so you have... Sachiko, you did what I have asked? You gave the lad the WRONG map, I presume?" Giratina had asked the Banette.

"Of course I did- he was lead to only the funeral home, and that map can't lead him to Hitomi's whereabouts," Sachiko responded firmly.

Then, the door flew open- a butterfly with pink wings (and uttering a disturbing high-pitched giggle of a child) came fluttering in, Giratina actually GLAD to see a pink Pokemon for once.

It was a Vivillion- the 666th Pokemon- who came fluttering in.

Apparently, the Vivillion was the one named Hitomi- she was Giratina's best minion. He wanted to create a Pokemon that was vicious, yet girly and innocent-looking. Vivillion was the best Pokemon for the job, and she was awarded with everything cute and girly that she wanted- which made her the perfect assassin for stealing souls.

"He-LLO, GIRATINAAAA~!" Hitomi cheerfully sang as she flapped her pink, bloody wings to let her favorite leader see. She smiled as her arms held a mystical jar with a spinning substance inside it.

It held an innocent soul, the spirit screaming in despair within the jar.

Giratina then gave an evil grin, grabbing the jar Hitomi offered to him.

"So, you've gotten her soul? Did her husband see you?" Giratina asked.

"Yep! I got that Gardevoir's soul VERY easily! She didn't put up much of fight, and the poor lad that's loved her must be crying like a little baby!" Hitomi answered in a cute yet sadistic laugh.

Sachiko had seen Giratina marvel at such a sneaky and clever job Hitomi had done capturing this soul. She was capturing souls for 5 months now, and Sachiko was only following along- the Banette was planning to get Giratina back for the chaos he had caused from his fixation of harvesting the souls of oblivious, innocent Pokemon.

"I shall let Sachiko hold onto this particular soul- I want to see how it can help my minions increase their power,"Giratina said.

Sachiko understood and closed her eyes to show that she was alright with this request. Holding out her arms, the Banette was ready to accept the jar. Giratina gave the jar to her, and Sachiko was ready to put the jar somewhere safe in her lair in the castle.

She bowed her head and left the throne room, saying "I shall not let you down, Master."

Hitomi then followed along silently, Giratina awaiting her return.

As the Banette walked across the hallways whilst holding the jar, she whispered to it "Do not worry- I shall return you to where you rightfully belong," as she then heard fluttering wings.

Suddenly taking a sharp turn, Sachiko then saw Hitomi with a cheery smile that was unsettling. Sachiko KNEW that Hitomi was up to something- she held the jar tightly to her chest, showing a protectively angry look at the wicked Vivillion.

"What do you want?" Sachiko asked Hitomi, whom fluttered around her in a circle. Then she answered with a girly, child-like voice.

"Well... I want to know something. You know how you gave the map to that Bisharp, right? Did you give him a hint of what Pokemon Type I was? And, are you planning something AGAINST us once he finds clues about me, hmmm~?" Hitomi's questions caused Sachiko to secretly gasp as she gave a look saying "HOW did you find out?!"

Hitomi then laughed to herself. "So you ARE onto something! Can you tell me? I'm GREAT at keeping secrets and-" Sachiko interrupted her by (gently) placing the jar down next to her as she then used her powers to have the shadows grab the butterfly.

"You listen up and you listen GOOD- I am NOT going to let you get away with stealing an INNOCENT WIFE'S soul like this. You've gone too far this time, and I will not allow you to do ANYTHING to this soul. You WILL NOT touch this jar, you WILL NOT go to that Bisharp lad and ask him if I told him anything, and you WILL NOT steal this jar from me- or I'll Thunderbolt you until you break your wings in half! Understood?!" Hitomi giggled in awe at Sachiko's threat.

"Okey-Dokey!" as she then flew away. Sachiko sighed heavily to herself and went to her room.

Hiding in a corner, Hitomi gritted her teeth as she muttered to herself in a low-pitched hiss.

"Like HELL I would EVER leave that jar untouched! I AM going to that Bisharp and find out if you fucking snitched on my whereabouts. And if you ARE against us, I'll beat the shit out of you with NO MERCY!" Hitomi then flew quickly back to Giratina, smiling maniacally to herself as she closed the door to the throne room.

* * *

****

** Yikes, Jacques is SCREWED now! Next time in Chapter 4- Jacques holds a funeral for Rosalinda, and he somehow recognizes two familiar faces... **

** As always, I'll see you later, everyone!**

** ~Kiki4Japan**


	4. Chapter 4: Familiar Faces at the Funeral

**Last time...**

******Sachiko the Banette was given a jar containing a particular soul of someone's wife, the original killer (whose named Hitomi, apparently) having to listen to the Banette threaten her about Jacques the Bisharp finding any clues to her whereabouts. We follow our heroes finally reaching Geosenge Town, where a funereal for Rosalinda the Gardevoir is taking place...**

* * *

"We regret to announce the tragedy of Rosalinda, a Gardevoir who was the wonderful wife of Jacques the Bisharp, as she was remorselessly murdered by an unknown assassin. Jacques is unsure of who did this, as the killer also destroyed his home- leaving him to suffer in despair. May Arceus bless these poor souls..." An Umbreon (who was a priest) was with a Leavanny and an Espeon (who were the Sisters of the Church in Geosenge Town) whilst speaking in a microphone. Jacques was near Rosalinda's coffin, a grim frown of depression on his face. With rain, it was a perfect day for a funeral

It turns out that Rosalinda had MANY friends and family members that were utterly shocked when they heard about her death. Her father, a Gallade, was crying as a friend of Rosalinda hugged him. Many of the townsfolk visited- just to give respect to the poor Bisharp's wife.

"The poor lad... It's a miracle he hasn't snapped yet," Ronin told Bane and Kyosuke from afar.

Bane saw a Simisage rant about Rosalinda's death with a Simipour. He was angry about who killed the innocent Gardevoir.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHO WOULD BE THAT HEARTLESS TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!" the Simisage angrily stomped his foot as the Simipour was expressing her sympathy in a teary frown.

Jacques then heard the Simisage's voice. Immediately recognizing it, he curiously walked closer. He gasped as he saw familiar features of these two Pokemon. The Simisage had a voice that was semi-squeaky, but also at a medium pitch. He had black fingerless gloves on all the time, and Jacques had seen him before.

The Simipour was calm and had a headband with a rainbow colored peace sign- her voice similar to Agiri's voice in Kill Me Baby. The both of them were actually his old friends from Unova before he moved to Kalos with Rosalinda. Apparently, they were visiting once they heard about Rosalinda's death in the news. It's been 5 months since he last saw the two, but... A Simisear he knew VERY well (that always had an orange vest on) was missing.

"...? Wait... JACQUES?! IS IS REALLY YOU, DUDE?!" the Simisage quickly remembered the Bisharp as he and the Simipour hugged each other.

"Man, it's great to see ya! Feeling like crap about your... wife dying... How're you doing?" the Simisage was glad to reunite with an old pal.

"I'm fine, Kurosaki- Agiri, glad to see you again after a long time," Jacques was feeling a little better to see familiar faces. Then, he asked the two "Where's Zidane? Is he sick or something?"

At that very moment, both Kurosaki (the Simisage) and Agiri (the Simipour) had then grew dark faces. Jacques flinched at what that meant-

The Simisear, Zidane, was dead.

"What happened to him?! Why did he...?!" Jacques grew worried that his friend was murdered.

"It all happened a week after you left Unova..." Kurosaki then told the Bisharp the tragedy that happened.

~4 Months and 3 Weeks Prior~

A group of unknown thieves were breaking into houses in the neighborhoods and stealing valuables nonstop. Anyone who tried to fight them back were either shot at and left for dead, or were sliced in half with the daggers the thieves kept in their pockets.

The Unova Monkey Trio's home was the final house that was struck.

It was an ordinary night, the friends enjoying a threesome chess game they found online. Then, right when they were about to finish...

BAM! CRASH! CRACKLE!

The windows broke suddenly as the thieves bursted right through the home, the three Pokemon screaming in fear. The intruders all wore black suits, each holding a dagger- they threatened Kurosaki, Agiri, and Zidane as they were stealing their hard-earned valuables.

Zidane was the only one fighting back, as the other two were putting their hands up.

"Take whatever you want- just please don't hurt us!" Agiri begged the thieves. They grinned as they took the loot, Zidane trying to protect his friends. But o no avail, a silhouette aimed a gun at him.

BANG!

One bullet was enough to make the Simisear fall to the floor, bleeding nonstop as he screamed in agony. For merely 20 seconds, he was alive. Agiri and Kurosaki cried as the thieves fled the scene, the same one who shot Zidane sympathetically (and regretfully) leaving behind a picture of the three of the best friends together smiling happily.

~Present Time~

"We had the biggest funeral possible for him- if only he weren't so protective for us... He shouldn't have died like that- I freaking wish I could've fought those bastards back- they got caught by the cops by now, luckily. Now Zidane can rest in peace..." Agiri sighed as she saw Kurosaki hide his face from the bad memories he was thinking of.

Jacques then lowered his head, upset of what tragedy the two Pokemon had went through. Kyosuke then tapped his shoulder, giving a sympathetic frown to the three friends.

Once the coffin was buried, Jacques had put a bouquet of beautiful roses on top of Rosalinda's grave stone after everyone had left the graveyard sight. Then, he heard footsteps- he took a sharp turn to see a familiar face that he hated to think of.

"YOU...!" Jacques saw the Banette (who was Sachiko) holding a mysteriously mythical-looking flyer, a lifeless frown on her face.

"Do not waste your energy- I have no intention of fighting you. In fact, I know EXACTLY who killed your wife, Jacques," Sachiko had stated, expecting to be harshly grabbed by the neck.

Jacques then had exactly grabbed the Banette by the neck as she then heard him hiss at her with a threatening voice.

"WHO the hell're you, HOW do you know my name, and WHAT are you up to?!" the furious Bisharp barked, desperate to find the answers.

"Let me go first, then I'll speak- I do not want you to waste your strength," she responded in a respectful tone.

He dropped her, as she then did what she promised.

"I'll tell you SOME information- not all, since I cannot be seen by anyone against me- I am Sachiko, and I've been watching you well from afar, Mr. Jacques," the Banette began to spoke.

She gave him the flyer, as it read:

"POKEMON SPIRIT TOURNAMENT- Are you seeking to be the best of the best? The upper class? Then come prove your power in the 5 classical stat types; Attack, HP, Defense, Special Attack, Special Defense, & Speed! All Pokemon may enter BEFORE THE END OF THIS WEEK [October 13- Friday]- you can pay to enter WITH YOUR SOUL. ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK- IF YOU LOSE, YOUR SOUL WILL NOT BE RETURNED TO YOU! PRIZE: A JAR CONTAINING A GARDEVOIR'S SOUL. LOCATION: SPIRIT WORLD; GHOULISH STADIUM."

Sachiko then saw Jacques widen his eyes as he then realized that she was giving hints of where Rosalinda's soul could be.

"Why're you helping me so much?" he asked the Banette who was walking away.

"THAT is a question I certainly CANNOT answer to you so easily, my friend," Sachiko responded as she vanished into the shadows of the trees.

It seems that someone gave away the soul as a hint of helping another Pokemon in need of it...

Looking at the flyer, he then raced back to the hotel where Ronin, Bane, and Kyosuke were to tell them their next target location in their journey as they'd prepare to travel once more.

It would take them 3 days to get to the Spirit World, however- and it was October 12, to make matters worse...

* * *

****

** Man, this story just keeps getting more suspenseful and dark if ya ask me! **

**Next time in Chapter 5: The four Pokemon are being accompanied by Agiri and Kurosaki, in order to help them reach the Spirit World a little faster than normally on foot. However, someone will have to give up their own life to let the others get into the Spirit World safely. They'll have to travel with care, for dangers lurk ahead of our heroes...**

** Alright- Later, everyone! Review as usual, if you please!**

** ~Kiki4Japan**


	5. Chapter 5: The Noble Sacrifice

**In the last Chapter...**

******We found that Jacques had a funeral for Rosalinda going underway, as he found two old friends: A Simisage named Kurosaki and a Simipour named Agiri. Another friend, a Simisear named Zidane however, was shot and murdered by a group of thieves one night exactly a week after Jacques left Unova to live in Kalos with Rosalinda. **

******Sachiko the Banette gave him a flyer that could be a possible clue to where Rosalinda's killer (or possibly her very soul) could be located. Soon, our heroes (along with Kurosaki and Agiri) will travel as quickly as possible to the Ghoulish Stadium in the Spirit World, bracing themselves for any obstacles that can possibly come along their way...**

* * *

Jacques showed his new allies the flyer that he was given to by Sachiko. They observed it closely and had planned on how they would travel to get there before the sign-up deadline would pass.

"If we go by foot, it'll take us around 3 days to get there- that is, if we go straight without taking any breaks," Ronin estimated carefully.

"But it'll be a day too late if we WALK there! Besides, it might be full of traps and we might be attacked at any moment!" Kyosuke pointed out.

"Kyosuke's right- if we don't get to that stadium by Friday, we'll have TOTALLY passed the expiration date if we get there by practically walking our freaking legs off!" Bane tried to lighten the stressful strategizing situation by making a tiny joke whilst agreeing with the Chesnaught.

Jacques then saw Kurosaki wave to him outside of the inn where he was staying at. He knew that the Simisage had a medium-sized van, so he packed everything up and left the hotel.

"Here's 29 bucks- keep the change," he told the reception lady (a Meowstic) as he gave her the keys to the room before he left the hotel.

Kurosaki then wanted to go over the plan, Agiri listening as well.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do- We have to get to the Spirit World," (which could be accessible at the very south of Kalos in a meteor hole) "But it'll take us 3 days to get there by foot. The deadline to enter the Pokemon Spirit Tournament is on October 13- it's October 12, and we have to get a move on. So, Kurosaki, your van can drive fast, right?" Jacques asked Kurosaki.

"Yeah, a ride that long could take only 4 hours exactly," the Simisage responded firmly. Agiri also nodded in agreement.

"So if it'll take us 4 hours exactly to get there and we take 5 minute breaks around... every 50 minutes, that might make the travel time... About less than 6 hours of travel, right?" Jacques estimated with honesty and consideration.

Everyone else nodded, the Bisharp confident that they'll get to the stadium in time to register. They packed everything they needed- food, water, additional medicine (like the asthma pump Jacques needs to avoid asthma attacks), and extra things to help them (maps, extra cash for tolls, etc.) on their journey.

It's been 2 and a half hours since they've started driving to Southern Kalos, the journey still underway. Agiri and Kurosaki were taking turns to drive, the Simipour driving now. Kurosaki was taking a short nap in the back of the van- he took 7 minute naps only. Bane was talking with Ronin about how they'd get through the tolls if they ran out of cash. Kyosuke then showed a nice surprise by revealing his leaf green wallet- it had more money than they needed, which put that problem out of the way.

Jacques was thinking of the strange Banette, and how she was giving secret hints of where to avenge Roslinda.

"Her name's Sachiko, huh? In Japanese that means 'happy child'. Talk about freaking ironic..." the Bisharp chuckled silently to himself as the van was continuing.

Suddenly, the road grew bumpy as the van's tires were riding through BROKEN BONES- eventually, a tire broke when it was pierced by a sharp edge of a claw. Realizing the atmosphere of where the van stopped, Kyosuke grew fear instantly. Ronin then got out of the van and FLEW to the...

... Conveniently close gas station and mechanic...

"Excuse me, but can you please help us? Our tire just broke, and we need a new one- well, we have one, but can you please install it?" the Samurott asked the Krookodile and Seviper in the garages fixing a motor. They nodded, and inspected the problem. They both talked in secret, and they got to work quickly.

4 minutes later, the tire was suspiciously fixed without tools or anything. They were expecting the heroes to pull out their wallets.

"Just a dollar from EACH of you please, or have the Samurott pay for it," the Seviper had claimed in his low tone.

Suddenly , Agiri realized she was a nickel short.

And she was the only one without a full dollar, as Ronin didn't have 6 dollars in HIS OWN pocket.

Slowly, the Simipour went back into the van to get some dollar bills she had left on purpose. Then, the Seviper noticed.

"Hey, where're you going?! You still gotta pay up, don't ya?!" he barked at Agiri. She grew nervous, as she never wanted to be around these type of people.

"I-I'm just getting some extra money, because I-I left it in the van..." Agiri responded, showing fear in her voice whilst stepping back towards the vehicle.

Eyeing Agiri's movements, the Krookodile backed up slowly, then immediately pulled out a gun. It took not even a second for the others to see this, as Kurosaki then covering Agiri.

"Oh FUCK no! We ain't gonna let you go without paying us for the hard work!" the Krookodile threatened as he pointed the gun.

Bane replied "What the hell, man?! We're just trying to get to the South before tomorrow! The fuck is wrong with that?!" with a nervous tone.

"I don't give a shit! You gotta pay up!" at that moment, a vicious fight broke out. Jacques told Agiri and Kurosaki "GET IN THE VAN! WE'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS!"

Kurosaki then saw Krookodile aiming at Agiri, gasping as he knew that she'd die if she got hit. Bracing himself, the Simisage boldly run as fast as he could to Agiri.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he jumped to shove the innocent Simipour out of the way. Then, the worst thing happened at that moment.

BANG! BANG!

Kurosaki then widened his eyes as two bullets flew through his chest. He gurgled as he fell on the ground, hard. The group of friends screamed as they saw Kurosaki shot, blood pouring out his mouth and torso. He was quivering in pain, slowly falling to his death. Agiri then screamed as the horrible memories then came back to her.

Then, in an insane matter that she never acted in, Agiri shrieked like a banshee wildly as she tackled the Krookodile and tried to choke him. Then, Agiri suddenly stopped as she felt something sharp fly right through her stomach. She then collapsed as she saw how the Seviper's sharp tail had struck her. She was next to Kurosaki, close to dying as he then grew colder by the second.

"I'm... sorry... I couldn't... save you, Agiri..." he tried to speak. They bled nonstop, Agiri growing tears. She then saw how the other Pokemon had then knocked the two Pokemon out as hard as they could.

She gave a weak chuckle.

"I guess in the end... It was meant to be this way... Now we'll be joining Zidane soon- Kurosaki, if we get split up... Thanks... For being a great friend..." Agiri uttered her final words, with no regrets.

"I'd ...say the... same... Guys... go on without us. Go... get to the Tournament... and win that crap... for us... and Zidane..." Kurosaki grew teary-eyed as he gave a weak smile at our heroes.

"Thanks... for... every... thin..." the two Pokemon then lost their lives as they had tiny smiles.

Realizing this, Jacques then quivered as he saw the two- Bleeding, cold skin, and worst of all, not having natural deaths. He then fell to his knees, widened eyes letting tears escape his eye sockets.

"No... No... no... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jacques shouted at the top of his lungs as he saw how all three of his good friends were no longer able to smile with him ever again.

He cried, Bane angrily using the gun the Krookodile held to shoot the Seviper in the head. Kyosuke grew tears as he felt very bad for the two acquaintances. Ronin then grew a dark face as he saw how two innocent Pokemon, who had NOTHING to do with ANYTHING, were mercilessly slaughtered in front of their eyes.

They had cleaned their corpses and had them close to each other laying on a tree, a cross made from twigs.

"Arceus, may you help these two poor souls find peace and meet with their old friend once more," Ronin silently prayed as Jacques then grabbed the wheel and almost broke the gas pedal.

Nearly dropping his asthma pump in the open trunk, he FLEW to the South, taking no more breaks after that tragedy occurred to his friends...

* * *

**Aww, that's HORRIBLE! (But someone had to suffer, unfortunately...) **

** NEXT TIME IN CHAPTER 6: The four Pokemon reached the Spirit World with 2 hours to spare. They will ALL enter the contest, as Kyosuke will soon realize that an old crush of his is taking place in the Tournament...**

** As always, please review! See you all later!**

** ~Kiki4Japan**


	6. Chapter 6: Mako Enters & Bane's Past

**Previously in our tale...**

******Jacques was offered a ride in Kurosaki's van, as he and Agiri went with them to the Spirit World. However, a flat tire caused them to have to stop more than halfway there. Unfortunately, they couldn't EACH pay a dollar to the mechanics, and they had to suffer the consequences. Agiri and Kurosaki were stabbed and shot at by the mechanics, causing them to lose their lives in front of our heroes' eyes. Hoping to also avenge them, Jacques is now FLYING to the Spirit World to enter the tournament with his friends. Little does poor Kyosuke know that an old crush of his will ALSO be in the Tournament...**

* * *

"Thank you for entering the Spirit Tournament, young ones," Giratina was giving an orientation to the registered Pokemon- our heroes obviously entering as quick as possible. They made it with merely 2 hours to spare, Jacques relieved to have made it right before the deadline.

"As you must have read in the flyer, this tournament requires you to pay your souls to enter, correct?" Giratina was going over the rules, in case anyone who entered earlier had forgotten.

An Audino with glasses and a sadistic tone raised her hand and said "Yes- and if you lose a round in the Tournament against the 5 Status Categori Pokemon" (A/N: to give the name of the Upper class little flair, I spelled Category as Categori to make it sound more fictional, yet keeping the point of the name's purpose) "They will have to sacrifice their souls to YOU without being able to live anymore!" with a slightly crazed matter of enthusiasm.

"Correct. Now, the rules are simple; each contestant will battle each other- but not friends, to avoid personal issues- and whoever wins each round may continue until the only Pokemon left to battle are, as mentioned earlier, the 5 Status Categori Pokemon. If the remaining Pokemon can defeat all of them, they will have to face the Champion- Hitomi, a Vivillion. If you can best even HER in combat, you shall win the prize: a Soul Jar containing a Gardevoir's Soul. You can also quit the contest if you end up having to battle your friend- I will not low your soul to be stolen. But you CANNOT jump in to help your friend if they're in trouble. Are the rules understood, everyone?"

"Yes, Sir Giratina," everyone responded, confirming they understood what Giratina had lectured.

"Good. Now, the tournament will begin shortly. Until then , you may talk to your friends or any familiar faces."

Kyosuke was kind of worried about what'll happen if he would lose the Tournament- he never really thought of how he would do in battle. He never had any confidence in himself, actually. Then, he heard a familiar voice somewhere. He then realized who it was, and ran over to greet them.

It was a Goodra, and she was talking to a Klefki and Zoroark. She took a turn and saw Kyosuke. She recognized him too, and she FLEW to him.

"YO, KYOSUKE! How've you been?" the Goodra was glad to finally see a familiar face after a LONG time.

"Great to see you, Mako! So... How're things?" Chesnaught asked the Goodra with comfort.

"I'm doing great! ...You've entered the contest? I did too! Won't this be fun, like old times? I can't wait!" Mako had exclaimed with joy.

Kyosuke gasped to himself- he didn't see Mako (the Goodra, most likely) along with the other contestants when Giratina gave the orientation. The truth was, he knew her ever since he was a Chespin, really. When they were just children, Kyosuke and Mako were great friends. As they grew up, Kyosuke developed a tiny crush on Mako a week before she had to move to another city.

Kyosuke's missed her ever since, hoping to hear her girly and optimistic voice again. And now he was here with Mako, his long lost friend from his childhood.

He never truly knew why Mako moved away, but he didn't care- he was just glad to be hugging her once more.

Even if her icky, gooey slime was oozing all over his arms... grossly...

"Uhh, Mako... Your slime's all over me... C-could you please stop hugging me?" Kyosuke whimpered as the slime kept on flowing all over his chest fur.

"Oh, right! My bad! Sorry 'bout that, Kyosuke!" Mako laughed nervously as she stopped hugging Kyosuke.

For the rest of the time left before the tournament, Bane was hesitating to tell Jacques a VERY dark secret, but decided to anyways.

"Uhh... Jacques, can we talk?" the Weavile asked, hiding his eyes with his black shades.

(A/N: If possible- using YouTube for this moment is the easiest way- play the Madoka Magica OST song "Incertus" as you're about to read this next key part of the story. It'll REALLY fit the moment!)

"So, you know how Zidane was killed right? By those thieves?" Jacques then raised an eyebrow as he heard Bane speak- he didn't remember telling Bane about what Kurosaki and Agiri told him back in Geosenge Town.

"Yeah, what's up?" the Bisharp asked in a perplexed state.

"Well, uh... How should I put this...?

...

...I was the one who killed Zidane when your friends' house got robbed," Bane had admitted in a very serious voice.

The second he heard those last words, Jacques widened his silvery eyes, as his eyebrows showed anger as he then leaped for Bane- he grabbed him in the neck, Bane dropping his sunglasses.

They revealed his crimson garnet eyes, the exact eyes of the silhouette that shot poor Zidane dead. Jacques was pouring out tears as he tightened his grip on the Weavile's neck. He nearly started to choke Bane as he screamed, revealing what is only part of his true fury when it was unleashed.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, KUROSAKI, OR AGIRI EALIER WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE?! WHY DID YOU JOIN THOSE THIEVES?! YOU... YOU BASTARD!" Jacques was truly pissed off, Bane growing nervous.

"W-Wait, just hear me out-" Bane was interrupted by the aggressive hiss of Jacques.

"YOU SHOULD'VE SAID SOMETHING BEFORE WE LEFT THE FUNERAL HOME! And now...

(sob) Both Kurosaki, and Agiri... (sniffle) T-They're... (sniff) WHY DID YOU DO IT, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD?! NOW ALL THREE OF THEM WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO FIND TRUE PEACE! NOW IT'S TOO LATE TO APOLOGIZE TO THEM! ...Why... WHY DID YOU KILL ZIDANE?! AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU ROB THEIR HOUSE?!

...

...They were... innocent... and YOU had to...!" Jacques was stammering as he was completely full of mixed emotions: Anger, Sadness, Shock, Realization, Despair, and most of all, Guilt.

"I shouldn't have moved out of the country... If I didn't leave Unova, then... They'd all still be here, and NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO RUIN THIR LIVES?!" Jacques dropped Bane to the ground, the Weavile quickly picking up his shades to hide his eyes.

"If you feel horrible, you should see how it is when you're the bad guy- back then , I was in the STREETS! I was poor- my mother and father abandoned me when I just evolved into a Weavile, just so they could get rid of me- because they thought i was USELESS- so I had to live off of scraps and live in A MOVING COMPANY'S DISPOSABLE BOX! Then, those thieves felt pity for me- they let me in, and I was given real food and clean water to drink. I thanked Arceus that I had found someone who cared for me!"

Jacques then realized how bad Bane really had it as a child. He kept listening, praying that his friends' souls where (somehow) listening to Bane's past too.

"They gave me a new name, Bane, which was what I stook with until this very moment. The leader, a Grovyle, was helping me survive- they sold what we stole to buy food for the table and a shelter to live in. I WILL say, I didn't like how we stole everyone else's shit, but we didn't have a choice back then! And when I shot Zidane...

Damn, I can't THINK right now...! I felt SO horrible! I was only aiming it, but I tripped on a game piece of some sort... I think they were playing a game, and that's what made me pull the trigger- I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Bane was close to breaking into tears as he couldn't cope with his guilt.

The Bisharp then saw Bane finally shed his first tears ever since the thieves let him join them. He took off his shades to wipe his tears.

"I'm so sorry, man... But I can't hold it anymore! I... I'm sorry! ...Man, I feel so horrible... I NEVER knew they were your friends! When I heard you talk with Kurosaki and Agiri... Dear Arceus, I felt like my guilt was a freaking 60-ton tank that fell on top of me! I..." with flowing tears, Bane paused as he went to hug Jacques tightly, careless if the Bisharp's spikes would cut his skin.

"I... I'm SO sorry, man! I didn't mean it... I swear to Arceus it was a total accident! And when we got caught... Grovyle said that HE shot Zidane, so that I could run away... And that's when I met Ronin, as he was moving to Kalos from Castelia City. Ever since that fateful day, I've felt more grateful than ever to have friends! So... I wanna let you know, Jacques... I'm... Sorry...!"

Bane sobbed as Jacques then felt guilty about yelling at him.

"Hey, I forgive you, Bane. Sorry about bitching at you like when your ex-girlfriend wants you to buy her new heels. Well, no use crying over spilled milk...

Right?" Jacques had whispered into his ear in a soft voice.

"Thanks, man," Bane wiped a tear from his eye after he took of his shades once more.

"A'ight, LET'S DO THIS THING! FOR YOUR FRIENDS!" Bane had stuck up his chest in confidence.

"Indeed!" Jacques had responded.

* * *

****

** Wow, that last part was just SAD... ;A;**

** NEXT TIME, IN CHAPTER 7:**

**The Pokemon Spirit Tournament begins, with many Pokemon battling each other. Our heroes all make it to the rounds in which they are to fight the 5 Status Categori Pokemon one-by-one, the weakest first- the strongest afterwards. And the first one happened to have been that Audino that helped explain the rules with Giratina... Will our heroes be triumphant? Or will our heroes have to sacrifice their souls to these Elite Pokemon with incredibly powerful strength in defeat? It's all happening next time in Chapter 7!**

** Thanks for reading! And as usual (hopefully), review each chapter as you continue to read! I'll see you all later! Until then, PEACE!**

** ~Kiki4Japan**


	7. Chapter 7: Our Heroes VS Dorie

**In the previous chapter...**

**Our heroes succeeded in entering the Pokemon Spirit Tournament, Jacques ready to avenge all allies and friends that were lost on the way to the Spirit World.**

** Kyosuke had reunited with an old friend, in which he had a crush on- a Goodra named Mako. Bane had wanted to have a serious talk with the Bisharp- he revealed himself to be the thief that shot Zidane dead when the group had robbed the home of Jacques's friends. Jacques was furious with Bane, but the Weavile explained that he was a poor Pokemon that, when being joined into the group of the robbers, he was treated well. Forgiving him, Jacques then had hugged Bane when he needed it- they have a strong bond of trust once more.**

** And with the tournament about to begin, and our heroes easily defeating the rest of the challengers, we'll see how that Audino from the orientation Giratina had explained in full detail could prove how looks are deceiving...**

** (A/N: Please imagine the Audino's voice as Nonon's voice from the Japanese Audio in Kill la Kill- just a little bit more sadistic and intelligent.)**

* * *

"CLEAR THE WAY, PEOPLE!" Bane had screamed with a grin as he was defeating TONS of challengers- a Blaziken, a Chandelure, a Sableye, a Flareon, a Lucario, an Emboar... The list went on and on. Ronin was defeating many Pokemon too- a Dewott, a Serperior (in which he had apologized to silently before she took his final blow from his seamitars), a Frogadier, etc.

Jacques was quite powerful as well, as he was also winning against multiple contestants- a Quilladin, a Combusken, a Gengar, a Mismagius, and many, many more. Sachiko was silently watching how Kyosuke was just dodging and trying to use his vines to trap the Pokemon as he was clumsily using his Hammer Arm attack to try to defeat his opponent. He was slightly struggling, but he managed to win every time. He defeated a Gyrados (with luck, mostly), a Glaceon, a Liepard, a Pawniard, a Krokorok, and quite a few more.

The four Pokemon were throwing everything they had into battle. Finally, it was time to fight the 5 Status Categori Pokemon- they had defeated many Pokemon, as their souls were being held in jars that Giratina had hid extremely well. With Ronin's powerful Special Attack with his seamitars, Bane's Speed and his powerful Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse, Kyosuke's wonderful Special Defense and vines (along with his Frenzy Plant and Hammer Arm), and Jacques with his amazing HP with his Night Slash and his sharp claws, the heroes were practically UNSTOPPABLE!

Giratina had decided to change the rules a tad bit.

"Jacques the Bisharp, Bane the Weavile, Kyosuke the Chesnaught, and Ronin the Samurott, you re all powerful as individuals, but I believe you're MUCH more powerful as a team. Thus, I shall allow you to be a whole group against the 5 Status Categori Pokemon- you do not have to battle each other," Giratina had claimed firmly.

The four heroes had jumped and high-fixed each other in joy once they heard the rule changes.

"Hell yeah! Now we can get that Soul Jar as a team?! Freaking SWEET!" Bane had exclaimed with excitement.

"Yay! We can fight together! But I hope my vines won't fail me NOW..." Kyosuke chuckled nervously.

"Well, this'll be interesting. If we all work as a team, we'll SURELY be victorious against all in our way. I can't wait to see this until the end," Ronin had closed his eyes as he gave a satisfied grin.

"Okay... Rosalinda, Agiri, Zidane, Kurosaki- I'll win this tournament, destroy the killer of Rosalinda, and avenge you all! I won't lose my way!" Jacques had looked up in the sky, a confident tone confirming his determination to win.

"The First Day of the Pokemon Spirit Tournament has ended. Tomorrow, the ultimate battles of the Spirit World hall begin!" Giratina announced, a crowd of Pokemon cheering at our heroes.

After a long rest and a huge feast celebrating our heroes' victory, Jacques had looked out the window before the next part of the Tournament had begun.

"It seems you have defeated the other competitors without any of your friends losing- well done, Jacques." A familiar voice had been getting more clearer as the silhouette had walked next to Jacques.

"Oh, hey Sachiko. Thanks for the complement," the Bisharp had gave a tiny grin at the Banette.

"I believe I can tell why I'm helping you now a little bit- you see, Giratina is collecting the souls of innocent Pokemon. He harvests their souls to give us power- I do not accept any, for that would be a cruel thing to do to the Pokemon's families. Your wife, Rosalinda...

...She was his latest victim before the Tournament went underway. The killer is surely the strongest Pokemon you will compete against, and isn't in the 5 Status Categori Pokemon team," Sachiko whispered sneakily in Jacques's ear.

"The killer is a true threat- do not be mislead by her innocent appearances and her voice. If you underestimate what she can do, she WON'T hesitate to kill you. Please, be careful once you see her..." she ended her sentence as she walked away.

~ 5 Minutes Later ~

"The Second Day of the Pokemon Spirit Tournament is about to begin.

The competitors: Ronin the Samurott, a powerful Pokemon that is formidable with his seamitars; Bane the Weavile, the Pokemon with the speed of a bullet and is quite handy with firearms, and can keep his cool in even the hottest dangers; Kyosuke the Chesnaught, the gentle Grass Type that is hiding his true potential with his whip-like vines and strength; and Jacques the Bisharp, the Pokemon seeking to win this competition with his Night Slash and sharp claws to guide his power to victory!

These four Pokemon are powerful, but they will have to battle against the first Status Categori Pokemon of the 5 monstrosities that await these soon-to-be Champions." As Giratina was introducing our heroes' next opponent, the very Status Categori Pokemon was walking to her position.

"She's the smartest one of all, and is an expert on medicine. But she's a dangerous force to be reckoned with once she gets her hands on classical music when she's angry and taking care of a patient- that is, if she doesn't kill them with her sadistic attitude- she's the first Status Categori Pokemon. She's the representative of the Pokemon Stat category health. And she's an unordinary Pokemon with the mentality of a mad scientist of medicine and musicians- crowds, give your attention to DORIE THE AUDINO!" Giratina pointed to an Audino- the same Audino that helped Giratina himself explain the Pokemon Tournament rules.

(A/N: If possible- using YouTube will once again be the easiest method- try playing "Symposium Magarum" from the Madoka Magica OST- it will make the intimidating moments more fitting!)

The Audino had an orchestra behind her, each playing instruments to play a melody as they wore the suits f a hospital faculty. The music was loud and sounded intimidating. Dorie (the Audino) was wearing large, round glasses and a lab coat on top of a suit that the leader of an orchestra would wear at a performance. She had a violin in her right hand, a giant needle on her left hand.

"Welcome, Champions. I see you've managed to survive the waiting room, as you've seen how other clients have had their 'appointments' taken care of. However, I'm afraid that YOU will now have YOUR 'examination' being offered by ME! Don't worry- as I take your check-up, I'll have classical music playing so that you can hopefully keep a relied state as I check your blood pressure," Dorie had said as she stook the needle onto the ground as she then played a tiny song on her violin.

Kyosuke grew scared and nervous as Dorie grew a maniacal grin whilst playing her violin as the notes grew loud and unmelodic. It was clear that she was mad, in her own eccentrically classical and intelligent way. She represented HP, since it took a while to actually succeed in defeating her in combat- she had used her knowledge to extend her life span and capability of surviving gigantic tragedies that would kill her by creating medicine to drink, pills that would help her get less sick, invented machinery that could help cute her diabetes and asthma she had as a child (and she actually got rid of her life threatening diseases), and had read many books- all sorts of books to grow more intelligent by the second. She also loved classical music, as she played the instruments of an orchestra- except for the violin, which was she was practicing to master as of now. She was driven insane by the stress and side effects of her experiments, which was why she was considered dangerous. Nobody really understood why she was insane, but Giratina thought that if he had a dangerous Pokemon like her on his side, he'd be unstoppable-in a way.

Laughing and giggling crazily, she handed her violin to a Pokemon in the orchestra behind her. She then picked up her giant needle, aiming it at Bane. Jacques had showed his claws as Ronin quickly pulled out his seamitars. Kyosuke was ready to use his Spiky Shield, bracing himself for anything that might injure him. Bane simply closed his palms and reopened them, depicted his sharp claws.

"Prepare for your 'examination'- I HOPE YOU'VE GOT LIFE INSURANCE ON YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dorie shrieked like a psychopath as she lunged for the four friends.

Bane quickly dodged her needle and jumped high in the air before releasing a Shadow Ball. The Audino widened her eyes as she then used the needle to deflect the attack skillfully. It hit Jacques instead, but it was a Ghost Type move and Jacques a Dark Type- it wasn't too effective.

The Audino had also known a little bit of magic, as she casted a spell that had the orchestra's sound waves immobilize Kyosuke's hearing and thinking, as she then had an orchestral rod to move him around like a puppet.

"Judging from your friend's movement and expression, he seems to have lost consciousness as I'm controlling him easily using the music's sound waves- IS THIS THE BEST THAT YOU HAVE?! HOW PATHETIC! HAHA! IM GOING TO ERASE YOU LIKE A HORRIBLE NOTE!" Dorie had leaped and skillfully avoided Jacques's Night Slashes as he tried to get close to her. She merely waved the rod around, forcing a hypnotized Kyosuke to follow along. His lifeless brown eyes only proved that he was under her wicked spell. She had a large grin as she then swung it around like a sword.

Kyosuke's arms had flung around, as Dorie tried to make him hit Ronin. The Samurott dodged carefully, as he tried to talk to Kyosuke.

"Kyosuke, don't give into the hypnotism! I know you can overcome it!" Ronin was trying to speak to Kyosuke, but it was currently futile.

(A/N: "Symposium Magarum" is still playing out loud, but Kyosuke's only hearing it being muted as if a door were closed!)

The Chesnaught heard nobody's voices but Dorie's, as she was controlling him.

"Hmm... This musical mastery is missing something... Ah, I know!" Dorie said as her voice then grew a sadistic tone.

"IT'S MISSING YOUR AGONIZING, BLOOD CURLING SCREAMS OF PAIN!" Dorie finished in a psychotic voice.

Her pale, maddened blue eyes were all that he could see, everything else a mere blur. He was drooling, as hypnosis caused him to utter the groans and moans of an idiot with no logical sense- at least, that's what Dorie thought it was supposed to mean.

"Damnit! This isn't working! KYOSUKE, WE NEED YOU! COME TO YOUR SENSES, DAMN IT!" Bane was trying to avoid the poisonous liquid in Dorie's needle as she saw how Ronin was struggling with Kyosuke flopping his arms everywhere. Sachiko saw this the a window where Jacques stood at, and gasped.

She had to give Bane a gun, and make Giratina change the rules- if not, Dorie would be cheating as the Devil Pokemon would only be looking at the Soul Jars of the other contestants. She ran through the hallways, holding a box full of bullets and guns of all sorts.

Jacques was starting to run out of breath, his asthma condition making him slow down. He was coughing a lot as well, as Ronin gasped- he knew that if Jacques didn't get his asthma pump soon, this wouldn't end well. Sachiko was running as fast as she could (while holding the heavy suitcase) through every hallway to get to Giratina's throne in time. She grew nervous as she felt Jacques having an asthma attack.

(A/N: "Symposium Magarum's" tone is getting more intimidating and assertive in notes as it continues to play.)

Jacques then exhaled in a unnatural tone as his face grew pale, his silver eyes growing wide as his lungs tightened very hard. He collapsed to the ground, desperate to get air. He was nearly suffocating as he was quivering on the ground, Bane and Ronin screaming "JACQUES!" as they realized that Jacques's asthma problem gave him...

...a LUNG STROKE!

"OH SHIT! NOT GOOD! THIS IS BAD!" Bane screamed in fear as he was dodging Dorie's thrusts with the needle. Ronin realized something: the asthma pump- it was in his pocket!

Leaping far from Kyosuke, he quickly checked all of his pockets- it took him a split second to finally find Jacques's pump. He dashed to the suffocating Bisharp, as he was close to dying.

Sachiko finally made it to Giratina, jumping to his ear.

"M'lord, please! Listen! Dorie is using magic to control one of the Champions- that's cheating, since they don't have any pitching to fight her back!" Giratina was only marveling the screams that came from the Soul Jars.

The crowd gasped as they saw Jacques's pale face and wide eyes that were starting to show his veins. He was close to dying, and if Ronin doesn't give him the asthma pump now, all that they had done would be in vain.

Bane used his claws to throw the rod Dorie held to the side. This caused Kyosuke to fall to the ground, still under the rod's control. Jacques was finally able to take two pumps, inhaling very loudly with wide eyes. Ronin gave him a moment to breathe, as he finally went back to normal.

"Oh, for crying out loud- BANE! CATCH THE SUITCASE!" Sachiko yelled as she tossed it straight towards the ground. It opened up, revealing guns and bullets. Bane looked up at her in question.

"HER MAGIC IS STRONG! ONLY THE SOUND OF GUNS BEING FIRED CAN HELP INTERRUPT THE SPELL KYOSUKE'S UNDER!" Sachiko had yelled, as Jacques finally stood up.

Bane looked at the suitcase, remembering the robbery and how he killed Zidane with those vary weapons. He hesitated, but saw Kyosuke being mind controlled to move by Dorie's evil spell. Growing angry, he then grabbed a pistol and a pack of bullets. Loading up the gun, he aimed it high in the air and prayed "Arceus, please, please, PLEASE don't make me kill somebody by mistake..." as he pulled the trigger.

BAM!

The sound of a gun being fired had made Kyosuke snap out of his trance. He was still hypnotized by the violins, but he was able to hear everything clearly now.

Realizing this, the three Pokemon scaremed to him in unison as Dorie grabbed Ronin and with a sadistic grin, aimed the needle towards his neck.

"KYOSUKE! PLEASE LISTEN! DON'T LET THE ROD CONTROL YOU! YOU'RE NOT A PUPPET! DO NOT GIVE INTO IT!" the Chesnaught heard his friends warn him of the spell. He slowly fought back, but Dorie had grew furious as she saw him snapping out of it.

"WHY WON'T YOU STOP SQUIRMING AROUND, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP?! YOU NEED TO TAKE YOUR FLU SHOTS EVERY YEAR! DON'T YOU WANNA PREVENT YOURSELF FROM GETTING SICK?!" Dorie angrily hissed as she grew a disturbing grin.

Kyosuke tried to stand up, as Bane kept firing up in the air. The Chesnaught stood up, but fell to his knees to the music. He grew a painful headache as he tried to fight the music's power. The Pokemon in the orchestra were hypnotized to continue playing the song.

"I... can't... fight it..." Kyosuke tried to speak as he was struggling to break out of his trance. Dorie had then dropped the needle, and dashed to reach the rod. She grabbed it, and swung it around like mad.

"No, no, NO! Do NOT let your friends' screams from the music encourage you to leave my office! The music is only calming you down- IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU DECIDE TO LEAVE!" Dorie screamed as the metaphor was making Kyosuke struggle even more.

Bane shot bullets into the air nonstop, reloading his pistol as many times and shooting high in the air as he could.

Jacques then had grabbed the needle and dashed to Dorie's back. He uttered "Forgive me," as he then smashed the needle on top of Dorie's head. The broken glass gave her cuts, in which she then made the orchestra play the song in a more harsher behvior.

"NO! I WILL NOT LET ANYONE IN MY OFFICE LEAVE ITHOUT THEIR SHARE OF THE EXAMINATIONS!" she howled as she the used the point to try and stab Jacques in his neck. She missed.

Then, with a miracle by Arceus...

...the bullets Bane shot hit her head hard.

She gasped as the rod broke. It caused the orchestra to stop playing the song once the last note was played, as Kyosuke finally snapped out of it. The bullets hit her brain, causing her to gasp again as she fell to the floor, collapsing.

(A/N: now try playing Conturbatio from Madoka Magica's OST until the story switches to what Ronin does!)

"No... It wasn't supposed to end like this... The stress caused me to have a stroke... but... If I die here and now... then my patients will never be truly... healthy..." Dorie had lifeless eyes as she took off her glasses.

All of her work would never be forgotten by Sachiko- she was a great Audino, whose obsession to keep on living was her biggest downfall.

The four Pokemon had seen her dying, as she then gave one final chuckle.

"I guess in the end... Even science and medicine can't stop our fate of dying someday..." were her final words as she then closed her eyes.

She never woke up to "treat another patient" or to play the violin ever again.

Ronin had gave a look of sympathy at Dorie's corpse as her soul stood up out of her mortal shell.

"All of my work... my medicine formulas, my weeks practicing every instrument I could get my hands on... it was all in vain..." Dorie's red spirit uttered as Sachiko jumped down to the battlefield.

"It's not your fault that you just wanted to live. You knew that someday you'd have to meet Giratina and Arceus together when it was time for your death, so you wanted to make the most out of your life, right?" Dorie nodded at Sachiko's statement as she shed a tear.

"You went to all sorts of schools, you've solved the most difficult of formulas and problems, you've even made medicine that Luke expand one's life span by 9 years, you've mastered almost every instrument in the world, you became a great scholar that knew everything there was in existence...

And you were still able to cope with the madness and tragedies you went through- you were able to accomplish what nobody was able to. You're a genius, Dorie. And my best ally, no matter what happens. I want you to remember that when Arceus gives you your judgement. May you be blessed," Sachiko gave a slight grin as Dorie's spirit turned white and vanished into the next Soul Jar Giratina held.

"My, what an intense battle! Now... THE SECOND DAY OF THE POKEMON SPIRIT TOURNAMENT HAS COME TO AN END! HOORAH!" Giratina had announced firmly.

"As if he was ACTUALLY watching..." Sachiko had a sweatdrop as she gave a "Really?" look. Our heroes laughed as they made their way back to their lair for the time being, clearly victorious.

"HOORAH! HOORAH!" the crowd cheered loudly in joy.

* * *

** Aw, don't you just LOVE endings like that? ;w;**

**NEXT TIME, IN CHAPTER 8: With one Status Categori Pokemon defeated, our heroes must face the next Status Categori Pokemon: A Zangoose named Zango. He is a cowboy inspired Pokemon who likes to use his claws and ropes to represent Attack- like they would in the ol' west. But he's less crazy than Dorie, but is still aggressive in combat. How will our heroes be able to win this one? And just what is Hitomi secretly hiding in her sleeve, as she is just watching the battles from afar suspiciously? **

** It's all going on in Chapter 8!**

**Review as always, please! I'll see you all later, readers!**

** ~Kiki4Japan**


	8. Chapter 8: Our Heroes VS Zango

**In the last chapter...**

**Our heroes had defeated multiple competitors in the Pokemon Spirit Tournament, and they were all given permission to join together as a team rather than battle each other by Giratina. They had defeated Dorie the Audino- the 1st Status Categori Pokemon that represented HP. Now they must battle the 2nd of the 5 Status Categori Pokemon, a Zangoose named Zango. Apparently, he represents Attack- our heroes will have to battle this Zangoose- little do they know of what weaponry and abilities that he has...**

* * *

"It is Day 3 of the Pokemon Spirit Tournament- Our Champions, Ronin the Samurott; Kyosuke the Chesnaught; Bane the Weavile; and Jacques the Bisharp- will now face the 2nd Status Categori Pokemon!" Giratina was in his throne once more, Sachiko allowed only to watch from the window- she was tied up by Hitomi.

~ Flashback; 5 minutes before ~

"My, my! I can't believe that you actually interrupted the battle from yesterday, Sachiko!" Hitomi (the Vivillion) giggled to the Banette in her creepily girly voice as she was being tied up by a Lampent and Phanthump. She was struggling to escape their grasps, but it was merely futile.

"S-Stop this! You don't know what you're doing!" Sachiko tried to persuade the Ghost Types, as she was glaring angrily into Hitomi's very soul.

"Sorry, Miss Sachiko, but Hitomi is our leader- she's WAY more trusted by Giratina than you, so..." the two Ghost Types responded as they were tying the ropes up in a ribbon shaped knot. Sachiko tried to move from the position she was in (in which she was tied to a pole TIGHT), but it was no use. Hitomi fluttered away, uttering that childish giggle once more.

~ End Flashback; Current time ~

"He is a Pokemon who is one of THE wildest cowboys from the WILD west. He's inspired by all things western and is pure sheriff material. But when things get rough, he'll use his claws and his trusty cowboy rope to beat up anyone who's a foe. He's also an expert at the Status Category Attack, which is how he became it's main representative. And, he even has a cowboy boot collection at home- and he has a good heart of gold, too! Everyone, please welcome... ZANGO THE ZANGOOSE!" Giratina had shouted loudly as the Zangoose began to walk to his position.

He had cowboy boots that were a fine leather brown, with golden spurs on his ankles. He had a brown leather belt that held an old fashioned pistol, in which he was spinning in his hand. He had a red bandana on his neck, as he wore a white felt hat with the trim of his "scar" on his stomach on right eye.

Zango (the Zangoose, obviously judging by the name) had looked at Kyosuke, Bane, Ronin, and Jacques closely as he had in his mouth a pocky treat.

(A/N: a Pocky Treat is a famous and popular snack in Japan.)

"Hmm... So you're the challengers, eh? No problem. Nice to meet y'all- I'm Zango, as you should know. I never really fight a lot, nor do I like to brag- but I'm quite skillful when it comes to Attacking my enemies. Well, we're just wasting' these folks' time by standing 'ere 'n' doin' nothin'... So let's get to it, shall we?" Zango then pulled out his trusty leather rope (that he had for 10 years now) as he then covered his mouth with the bandana on his neck.

Our heroes nodded, as they had gotten into battle-ready poses.

Zango grinned and said "Good luck to y'all, and may the best fighter win!" before he swung his rope high in the air.

He then screamed "YEE-HAW!" as he threw it towards Bane, skillfully tying him up.

"W-What the hell?! H-He's got me- FOR REAL!" Bane tried to get out of the rope, but it turned out to be futile.

"Leather ropes aren't gonna break so easily once ya had 'em unscratched for at least 2 months, ya know," Zango chuckled as he saw how Bane was trapped. Then, with all his strength, he was able to life the Weavile up in the air, making him scream in surprise.

The truth was, Bane was afraid of heights when he wasn't touching a floor...

He widened his eyes as he then dropped his black shades- he screamed like a little Skitty about to be tackled by a Houndoom.

"NO NO NO! SHIT! FUCK! I FREAKING HATE HEIGHTS! CRAP! G-GET ME DOWN! SOMEBODY GET ME DOWN!" Bane shrieked as he was terrified to death.

"Oh dear Arceus, I can't believe this...! BANE! DON'T WORRY! WE'LL GET YOU OUT OF THAT ROPE! JUST... Uh... JUST DON'T LOOK DOWN!" Jacques slapped his forehead as Ronin called out to the Weavile.

And like what characters in a cartoon do, BANE LOOKED DOWN.

He screamed as he went "YOU JUST MADE ME DO IT! LOOKING DOWN ISN'T HELPING, YA KNOW!"

"No, I said DON'T look down!" Ronin responded.

Then, BANE LOOKED DOWN AGAIN.

"EEK! YOU DID IT AGAIN!" Bane screamed. Zango was just grinning as he chewed the rest of his Pocky Treat before using his other hand to reach into his pocket- he had a load of Pocky Treats in his pocket. He then whistled loudly, as floating wagon wheels surrounded the others on the ground.

They suddenly rolled around, making Jacques trip and fall. Ronin tried to dodge them, but they kept on hitting him all over. Kyosuke was trying to get close to Zango, but he kept on getting thrown away from him by the wheels.

Zango gave Bane a grin as it grew into gritted teeth as he tried to throw the Weavile to the ground HARD. In success, Zango had thrown Bane to the solid ground with all his strength. He then lifted Bane up, and threw him to the other side of the battle field. He kept throwing Bane up and down ll over the battle arena as hard as he could, Bane getting smacked in the face by the concrete ground. He also felt his body get smashed onto the floor.

"Ow! OW! GODDAMNIT THAT HURTS!" Bane screamed loudly as he then got hit onto the floor once more. Zango was laughing at Bane, the others STILL getting hit by the wheels.

Ronin was able to slice a few wheels in half with his semitars, but they turn into MORE wagon wheels! Kyosuke was able to use his vines to grab a few, as Jacques suddenly had an idea.

"Kyosuke! Keep trapping those wheels with your vines for as long as you can! Me and Ronin will get close to Bane and break that rope!" Jacques silently mouthed, knowing that Zango would hear his plan if he made any sounds.

The Chesnaught nodded, as he focused on the wheels. Ronin then leaped from distance to distance as he followed the Bisharp. The Zangoose was still throwing Bane around the arena, as Zango's ears told him that the two Pokemon were about to hit him.

Knowing this, he threw Bane staright towards Jacques and Ronin, letting the Weavile out of his grasp. The three Pokemon clashed together and fell to the ground in a pile.

"Ouch... DANG! Thank Arceus THAT'S over!" Bane said as he picked up his shades, cleaned them with his fur, and put them back on.

"You said it..." Ronin uttered dizzily as he tried to stand up. Jacques then had seen Zango, with the rope in his hands (or claws), give him a disappointed frown.

"Damn, is THAT all y'all can take?! Yeesh, I can't even imagine the REST of the competitors... You know, it's Pokemon like THOSE competitors, with NOT ENOUGH SHARP logic to actually get their asses outta bed to train and work hard unlike ME, that make this country have its bad name!" Zango sighed as he then pulled out his pistol, and tossed it and his rope high in the air.

He then chanted something in an unknown language (which was really reversed Japanese) as the pistol and rope were glowing a wine red. They collided, as they became a rather stronger weapon.

Zango grabbed it right before it dropped- it was the rope, made of cold metal that also contained a razor edge. He grabbed another Pocky Treat and put it in his mouth. He tied it up and spun it around in a circle.

"Too bad there's not enough Pokemon like you guys around... Oh well, it WAS nice to battle ya!" Zango had sympathetically groaned as he then prepared to throw the rope at Jacques.

The wagon wheels were all too many for Kyosuke to keep an eye on, as it made him grow tired to hold so many at once. Then, he couldn't take it anymore- he let the vines go, as he rested his arms's muscles a bit. He gasped once her realized that he let go of the wheels, as they hit everyone once more. They actually even hit Zango in the face!

He angrily growled as he dropped his rope, as it split into a pistol and leather rope once more. The wheels seemed hear him as he was yelling at them.

"YOU IDIOTS! IT'S ME, ZANGO! YOU AIN'T AIMIN' FOR ME, REMEMBER?!" the wheels stopped aiming for him, and went back to attacking our heroes.

Zango grumbled to himself as he then chanted once more, once again grabbing the sharp rope.

"Y'all made me dern MAD! Now y'all are gon' git it!" the Zangoose angrily yelled as he then didn't hesitate to throw the rope towards Bane again.

The rope missed however, and he ended up grabbing KYOSUKE instead. Zango then widened his eyes when he realized how heavy Kyosuke's shell made him. He tried to pull the Chesnaught towards him, as he was straining his muscles.

"Damn! What've y'all been eatin' lately?!" Zango said as the wheels hit everyone else all over.

- Meanwhile... -

Sachiko was watching from afar, still tied up. She finally made it out, and then saw Hitomi flutter to her. Realizing she escaped, Hitomi giggled as she then hit Sachiko with a secret baseball bat she held.

"Nighty-Night, Sachiko!" she giggled as she then saw the Banette collapsing from the hard impact of the metal bat.

- Back at the Battle Field -

"This world really needs less cowards o' Pokemon like YOU," Zango told Kyosuke in a harsh tone.

"I don't git why y'all are so scared to do dangerous things like ME. Y'all are too cowardly to make the most outta your life? HA! Excuses ain't gonn' git you outta THIS one, punk!" Zango had then aimed his claws towards Kyosuke's face, the Spiky Armor Pokemon whimpering with wide eyes in fear.

Then, Zango striked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kyosuke felt the Zangoose's claws tear through his skin, a sharp cold pain following along wherever Zango scarred him.

Kyosuke couldn't withstand the pain, blood falling from his forehead. Bane heard him scream, as he raced to tackle the Zangoose.

"Wh-Wha...?! What're ya doin', ya pathetic weasel?! Git offa me, ya freaking vermin-y maggot!" Zango let go off the rope as he tried to get Bane's paws out of his eyes. The Weavile angrily bit Zango's ear, causing him to scream in pain on impact.

"In case you didn't know... we Dark Types don't always play fair. And as we speak, I'm slowly putting my SHARP, sharp claw near your neck. In this point, you have two options: Either let my friend go, or I'll END you right here and now. It's all up to you!" Bane threatened, letting his evil ego slip out of his 'mental grasp'. Zango then let Kyosuke go, as Jacques kicked him in the face.

Bane then told the Zangoose with an evil grin "Wrong choice," as he saw Ronin use his seamitars to break the rope IN HALF.

"N-No...! MY ROPE! WHAT'VE YOU DONE?! IT TOOK ME 3 MONTHS TO GET THE CASH FOR IT, YA BASTARD!" Zango flew to his broken leather rope.

Once the rope broke, the wagon wheels fell to the ground. Kyosuke then released his anger in a helpful way: he used his vines to tie Zango up all the way, as HE was being thrown all over the Battle Field.

"OW! OK! YOU! WIN! BESIDES! Y'ALL! ARE! WASTIN'! YER! ENERGY! LIKE! THIS!" Zango surrendered as he was being thrown everywhere. Finally, the Zangoose was dropped.

"Well, that battle sure was-"

But Giratina heard the Zangoose surrender, and suddenly...

SLASH!

An unknown shadow suddenly slashed the Zangoose's head off, right when he was about to thank our heroes for the exciting battle he had in a long time. His head rolled to Jacques's feet, blood near Zango's corpse.

Kyosuke screamed at the top of his lungs at the sight as he then puked in the corner. The crowd gasped as Ronin and Jacques widened their eyes- it all happened so fast, they were still in shock.

"AW, SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" Bane yelled loudly- that was the way he reacted to sudden deaths such as this one. Then, a blue spirit came out of Zango's corpse, as it went into the next Soul Jar that Giratina would be holding for the night.

"It appears that the Champions are victorious once more! The 3rd Day of the Pokemon Spirit Tournament has come to an end!" Giratina loudly announced. The four Pokemon still couldn't believe that Zango just died in front of their eyes. And now, they would be wondering just who killed the Zangoose suddenly for the rest of the night as well.

- Meanwhile, in a Secret Room in the Palace... -

"HITOMI!" Sachiko finally woke up and dashed to Hitomi's seat room. She realized why she was tied up: Hitomi planned to kill Zango in the Tournament if he wasn't killed by Jacques- unlike Dorie.

But, she then saw another silhouette- AND IT HAD A BLOODY SWORD IN ITS HAND! Sachiko gasped as she then saw Hitomi flutter next to the figure.

"Hee Hee! Great job, Livia! You were able to slaughter that old hag of a cowboy EASILY! And you did it while keeping yourself secret! Just what I hoped from a badass knight like you! HEE HEE~!" The Vivillion laughed maniacally in her innocent voice whilst the figure had walked away to her Lair quickly, hiding the bloody blade in her palm.

"I art truly sorry, Sachiko..." she whispered softly to the Banette as she left.

Sachiko clenched her fists in anger as she released a Thunderbolt at Hitomi. The shock caused her scream in pain as Sachiko fled to her lair.

Hitomi then screamed in anger as Jacques had passed by, pausing before he ran to his Lair (for the time being)...

* * *

****

** Yeesh, talk about CRAZY! Poor Zango... I'm starting to hate Hitomi myself, actually! DX**

** NEXT TIME IN CHAPTER 9: With two Status Categori Pokemon taken down, our heroes will fight the next Pokemon- but Kyosuke is in for a surprise! How will he react to who it is? And just why are the Status Categori Pokemon actually innocent Pokemon that seem like they're forced to fight?! It'll all e explained in Chapter 9! **

** Review the chapters, please! Sayonara for now, everyone!**

**~Kiki4Japan**


	9. Chapter 9: Kyosuke VS Mako?

**Previously in this tale...**

**Our heroes have managed to defeat two Status Categori Pokemon, Dorie (who represented HP) and Zango (the representative of Attack). However, the two Status Categori Pokemon have lost their lives from defeat. And now, our heroes are about to face the 3rd Status Categori Pokemon- but Kyosuke will be the one who'll become The most shocked about who the Pokemon representing Special Attack will be...**

* * *

"Damn, I still can't believe that Zango died like that..." Jacques was near that window again, Sachiko accompanying him.

"The killer was the one responsible for his death- I can't say who it was, though... But the one who killed Rosalinda is a true threat," Sachiko stated.

"Why does the killer... Well... KILL people? Is she a psychopath? Or is she hired to kill people?" Jacques asked the Banette, whom was walking away.

"Maybe both..." she uttered as she walked away. Jacques sighed to himself as he headed to the Battle Arena to take on whatever might come his way.

"It's now Day 4 of the Pokemon Spirit Tournament. Our Champions- Ronin the Samurott, Bane the Weavile, Kyosuke the Chesnaught, and Jacques the Bisharp- will now be facing the 3rd Status Categori Pokemon. She's the representative of the Status Category Special Attack," Giratina announced loudly with much pride from his throne.

Hitomi was next to Giratina, Sachiko locked up tight in a ribbon that was difficult to break that include chain-locks.

"Isn't this, fun, Sachiko? Now you'll be able to see the suffering and agony through the battles with ME- and we can see EVERYTHING~! HEE HEE!" Hitomi giggled a tad bit deranged-like in her 'innocent' voice as she covered the Banette's mouth. Behind the three were a nearly uncountable amount of Soul Jars, the spirits within screaming in despair and woe inside.

Then, a voice came out of nowhere.

"Now I believe you've said, enough, Lord Giratina! I'll take it from here- FOLLOW ME, COMRADES! TO MARCHING THE WAY TO OUR VICTORY WE'VE SPILLED OUR BLOOD, SWEAT, AND TEARS FOR!" Kyosuke then grew suspicious- he's VERY fond of that voice.

Then, a large battalion of Pokemon in Karate Suits and Kimonos were marching, lifeless eyes clearly able to see. They all played Japanese instruments (the shakuhachi, the koto, dulcimer-like instruments, etc.) as they marched into 5 rows. Then, the Status Categori Pokemon that represents Special Attack came into the front, revealing herself.

Once she did, Kyosuke gasped as loud as he could've- IT WAS MAKO! She wore a large leather black jacket that was full of golden buckles (in which she didn't have the sleeves on, leaving it to look like a cape) as she fixed her leather black cycling cap, as it said "MAKO" largely on the straps. Mako also had a pair of fingerless, silver gloves (that were also made of pure metal) on.

"I'm the powerful Dragon Type that loves Tae Kwon Doe and Sushi. I'm the representative of the Status Category Special Attack. My Japanese heritage left me to train hard day and knight in the rain to become as powerful as I can. I'm also a proud Dragon Type that is quite slimy. I'm..." Mako opened her lime green eyes, striking a pose that involved her to look like she was striking a Power Ranger pose.

"...THE REPRESENTATIVE OF SPECIAL ATTACKS; MAKO THE GOODRA!" she yelled with pride as the Pokemon battalion had bowed their heads before scurrying off to the crowds' seats.

Kyosuke was shocked and nervous. A million thoughts and mixed emotions kept him paralyzed for 2 whole minutes.

"Why's MAKO a STATUS CATEGORI POKEMON?!"

"Why is MAKO fighting ME?!"

"And WHY did she MOVE AWAY- WAS SHE LEAVING TO BECOME A STATUS CATEGORI POKEMON?!" were all Kyosuke's questions before Mako saw Kyosuke.

She gasped as soon as she realized that Kyosuke was with Ronin, Bane, and Jacques. Growing nervous, she looked back at Giratina, who was giving her lifeless eyes. She turned back and gulped- she HAD to fight her old friend, no matter the cost!

"O-Okay... BRACE YOURSELVES, CHALLENGERS! H-HERE I COME!" the Goodra shouted as she cracked her knuckles before charging at Jacques. She had jumped high in the air (once she kicked Jacques in the face and used it to get a boost) and threw nunchakus and shurikens at our heroes' feet, clearing using the move Spikes.

(A/N: If you could- YouTube being the easiest method once more- try playing the song "Agmen Clientum" from the Madoka Magica OST- it'll help make the mental image of the battle in your head more suspenseful and heated up!)

Mako then used Giga Impact- she slammed her entire body onto Bane, as she and Bane collided and ended up falling to the floor. He accidentally had his entire left foot step into a shuriken, causing him to scream in pain as the cold blade was sunken deep into his flesh. Mako then quickly dodged an incoming Razor Shell attack from Ronin as she then proceeded to then leap from her previous spot to behind where she threw the shurikens and nunchakus.

Then, she stood in a position that had her hands suddenly depict an orange sphere. Mako turned it into a large beam of energy (that was Hyper Beam in its purest form) as it hit Jacques, causing him to crash into a wall in the Stadium, his backbone nearly crushed in half on impact.

"UGH!" he screamed in agony, taking extra damage. Focus Blast was a Fighting Type move- he was a Dark and Steel Type, as BOTH were vulnerable to the attack- he felt TWICE the pain on impact!

Bane had inhaled softly, as he exhaled sharply as his carbon dioxide became an Icy mist, full of Ice Shards. They landed on Mako, the Goodra feeling the cold air tear up a bit of her slimy skin. She gritted her teeth in pain, as Ice Type moves WERE super effective against Dragon Types... Kyosuke was watching, still wondering why he had to fight his old crush. And he was still in shock, just standing there, looking into the distance.

Mako then leaped back to where she avoided the shurikens and nunchakus before she finally decided, after 3 seconds of thinking, to unleash her secret weapon that was a TRUE threat to ANY Pokemon.

The Goodra gulped nervously as she then screamed "LISTEN, CHALLENGERS! YOU BETTER BRACE YOURSELVES AS WELL AS YOU CAN BECAUSE YOU'RE ABOUT TO LOSE YOUR WINNING STREAK ENTIRELY!"

She then closed her eyes- then she proceeded to inhale all the air as she could and finally beginning to form a large sphere in her mouth, full of energy that when released, would cause the Ghoulish Stadium to explode on impact. Kyosuke gasped in fear as he stood up from his position (as he was cuddled up and sitting on the floor, still shocked that he had to fight Mako), realizing the move that Mako was charging up her power for.

"SHE'S GONNA USE HYPER BEAM! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA THE BATTLE FIELD- IF NOT, WE'LL ALL END UP DEAD!" The Chesnaught screamed in fear. He knew that if Mako would release her Hyper Beam, she'd have a HIGH chance of killing ALL of our heroes AT ONCE INSTANTLY!

She was gathering up as much power as possible, growing sweatdrops as she now had a HUMONGOUS white sphere of energy in her mouth. Te crowds gasped as many either screamed while running from the Stadium, or as they watched in shock, bracing themselves for the power Mako was about to unleash.

Then... She let all of hell break loose.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!" Mako screamed at the top of her lungs as she then released the BIGGEST Hyper Beam ANYONE'S EVER seen. Our heroes couldn't dodge it in time- they ended up getting blasted by the huge beam, Mako's Hyper Beam causing the entire stadium to be destroyed on impact.

Giratina, Sachiko, and Hitomi saw in awe how large the Hyper Beam was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!" Everyone screamed in pain. Once the Hyper Beam was wiped out, Giratina and Sachiko had widened their eyes at the sight of what hellish, unnatural power Mako had released. Hitomi laughed loudly in her disturbingly high-pitched voice.

The entire Stadium was demolished, obliterated, destroyed, terminated, in RUINS, exterminated- no words could've explained the DESTRUCTIVE result of Mako's Hyper Beam. Our heroes barely survived, all of them covered in bruises and badly injured. Mako was breathless, falling to her knees.

"Hold... on... G-Give me... A moment... to breathe... Please... Hah...!" Mako was having a hard time breathing as she was EXHAUSTED from the attack causing her to use all of her energy. Coughing, she then stood up as the others saw her use her remaining strength to punch each of our heroes as quickly and as hard as she could.

Jacques couldn't dodge any of the punches, as he then fell to the ground, almost collapsing. Ronin only felt punch after punch from Mako's solid metal gloves as he was coughing in agonizing pain; he then felt a HARD punch hit his stomach, as he fell to the ground and curling up into a ball as he couldn't withstand any more pain. Bane couldn't think, talk, or even FEEL anything- the punches were too much for him withstand, as one final blow made him fall on top of the other two Pokemon, as they were dizzy and in pain.

Mako then heard a tiny whimper, as she then saw Kyosuke. He quivered in fear, knowing that Mako was about to "Beat the shit outta him"- at least, that's how Bane would've addressed the situation at this point. She then shredded tears as she slapped Kyosuke all over, refusing to truly attack him with all her strength.

The crowds watched from the REMAINS- if ANY- of the Stadium's seats as Mako kept on slapping, hitting, and smacking Kyosuke for 7 more minutes. He took the hits easily, but he was emotionally in pain.

And right when she was about to use a shuriken to stab her old friend in his neck (as she was forced to)...

...She dropped it, her hand quivering as she fell to her knees.

"I... I CAN'T DO IT! K-Kyosuke... I'm sorry..." Mako then covered her face with her slimy hands as she began to sob.

(A/N: If possible- again, YouTube will be helpful- try playing "Miller House" from The Witch's House OST as you read these few paragraphs between Kyosuke and Mako. It'll help things seem sadder as you see how powerful their friendship truly is... ;A;)

"I can't hurt my old friend! You were my best friend... We promised that we'd keep our friendship as a sign that we'd grow a stronger bond- NOT THIS RETARDED AND SADISTIC SHOW TO TEAR US APART!" Mako was crying as Kyosuke bent down and tapped her shoulder.

"There, there, Mako- I KNOW that you're regretting fighting my and my friends- but... WHY? ...WHY'RE you doing this...?! IT ALL STARTED WHEN YOU MOVED AWAY, Right? RIGHT?!" Kyosuke asked as he shook the crying Goodra, desperate for answers.

Realizing that Mako was about to blurt out information that would anger Hitomi horribly, Sachiko then used her powers to try to surround our heroes and Mako in a shadowy force field that had not revealed itself to our heroes- thus, making the Pokemon in the Battle Field not see the force field itself.

"When I moved, me and my family were suddenly surrounded by scary-looking Ghost Types- we had our belongings with us, but... They... THEY KILLED MY MOTHER AND FATHER! After that, they threatened me and took me to Giratina. He was a terrifying sight to see for a teen like me to see- back when I wasn't fully evolved yet- and he told me that he would revive my parents if I'd join his army. I agreed, and that's how I became who I am today- but HE LIED! HE... HE NEVER REVIVED MY MOTHER AND FATHER...! Dear Arceus, I'm SORRY...! I... I can't explain how EMPTY AND DEPRESSED MY HEART FEELS!" Mako sobbed loudly as she fell into Kyosuke's arms.

The force field vanished, the crowd curious about what that was supposed to mean. Hitomi then gave Sachiko a malicious grin, which meant she KNEW Sachiko put up the field. Our heroes finally rose up, seeing how sad Mako and Kyosuke were by their flooding tears.

"Please forgive me...!" The Goodra sniffled as Kyosuke hugged her sympathetically. "I made friends- Zango and Dorie- and Sachiko and Hitomi seemed nice, too... But... Now... The rules said that if I refuse to fight, I'll DIE...!"

Then, Kyosuke gasped as Giratina and Hitomi heard what Mako should've NEVER said aloud. Hitomi spoke into a walkie-talkie with her devilish giggle.

"Livia, you know what to do," the Vivillion giggled with a crazed tone.

Then, as Kyosuke and our heroes feared for it to occur...

SQUISH! SHLING!

The same silhouette that murdered Zango had stabbed its sword RIGHT into the Goodra's heart, Kyosuke gasping as her eyes grew lifeless whilst her body fell to the floor. She was shaking as she bled nonstop- her veins were ALSO cut in half.

"I feel... C-cold..." were Mako's final words as she then closed her eyes as a mortal Pokemon for the final time.

The silhouette then leaped to Hitomi's side, Sachiko screaming in despair as she saw how 'Livia' had murdered another Pokemon quickly.

"No... No..." Kyosuke's eyes widened largely as he realized that Mako was murdered- RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!

"No, no, no... No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kyosuke had shrieked at the top of his lungs as he saw Mako's violet spirit rise from her corpse. He tried to reach her spirit, but it was futile.

"I'll miss you, Kyosuke... Goodbye, pal..." Mako had shed a tear that grew invisible as she then flew into the Soul Jar Hitomi had opened up as she giggled silently to herself.

Sachiko heard 'Livia' utter "I art sorry, Madam Mako..." as Kyosuke cried next to Mako's corpse. Jacques had fallen to his knees, his lifeless silver eyes shedding tears that hit the ground.

Bane had looked away, gritting his fangs in sadness.

"Damn it...!" was all he could've muttered at this point.

Ronin had prayed silently "Dear Arceus, help each and every soul that has died this past week find peace someday..." as it began to rain, a dark day it was becoming for poor Kyosuke...

* * *

****

** "NOOOOO, MAKO! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DIE?!" Is PROBABLY (& most likely) what y'all are thinking. But, she HAD to die- it was important to the storyline! (See how dark that last segment was? And Hitomi just laughed! D8 Seriously, I HATE her!)**

** NEXT TIME IN CHAPTER 10: With 3 of the original 5 Status Categori Pokemon defeated, only two remain. The 4th is the representative of Speed- and it's 'Livia', who's (in truth) a Zoroark! With barely able to survive Mako's power, Livia is MUCH stronger than her- will our heroes be triumphant once more? Or will they finally fall in defeat? Everything will be revealed in Chapter 10 of our tale!**

** Review this chapter along with the others, please! Goodbye for now!**

**~Kiki4Japan**


	10. Chapter 10: VS Livia, Part 1

**Last time in Chapter 9...**

**Kyosuke, Ronin, Bane, and Jacques had defeated Mako the Goodra- but she had lost her life, at the hands of 'Livia'- a Zoroark, who's actually the one representing the Status Category Speed in the Pokemon Spirit Tournament. With his old crush murdered in front of his eyes, Kyosuke will certainly fall into depression- will he be able to fight Livia? We don't know YET. And, Hitomi is awfully starting to reveal her deteriorating personality as Jacques is getting one step closer to avenging Rosalinda...**

** (A/N: Try to imagine Livia's voice as Satsuki's voice from the Japanese audio of Kill la Kill.)**

* * *

It turns out that whoever dies in the Pokemon Spirit Tournament is buried respectfully and given a proper funeral. Thus, Kyosuke was near Mako's grave, leaving a rose on her gravestone as his face was dark. He was consumed with depression ever since last night's... tragedy that had occurred to Mako.

"Mako..." She was all that Kyosuke was able to think about all night long. His eyes grew slightly lifeless, his optimistic smile turning into a depressed frown of some sort as time went on. He didn't eat dinner that night (when Mako was killed) and he locked himself in his Lair (which was his bedroom for as long as the Tournament took place).

His mind wandered into thinking about the Pokemon's lives that were lost this past week. He also thought about death and life spans, Arceus giving judgements of one's life as a mortal, and all other things. The Chesnaught was clearly experiencing depression and taking Mako's recent death as hard as a boulder hitting him at the speed of a bullet.

"His attitude's deteriorating- Kyosuke... I feel bad for the guy..." A Jolteon told his friend Pancham.

"You said it- I'd be just as sad losing MY old friend like that..." the Pancham responded as the Chesnaught wandered through the hallways when he woke up early. The Jolteon smirked at Pancham.

"Aww, thanks, bud!" he gave a sympathetic smile.

"It's only natural to worry about your pals, right?" The Pancham shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," the Jolteon responded.

- Several Hours Later... -

"It is now time for the 5th Day of the Pokemon Spirit Tournament to begin. Our Champions- Ronin the Samurott, Kyosuke the Chesnaught, Bane the Weavile, and Jacques the Bisharp- will now face the 4th Status Categori Pokemon!" Giratina had claimed as the crowd cheered. The destroyed parts of the Ghoulish Arena were repaired by the faculty- A Gourgeist, a Chendelure, a Sneasel, a Liepard, and a Treevanant- as they had gladly done so.

The four Pokemon had walked into the Battle Field, each rested and prepared for combat- except for Kyosuke, of course. He only wore a lifeless expression, his face slowly growing darker and darker as he fell into depression even more, as of he were sinking into quick sand.

"She is the Knight of ALL Knights- she's a Pokemon from the Medieval Times. She's an assassin who is skilled and powerful. And she's the Status Categori Pokemon who is representing the Status Category Speed. Everyone, please welcome into the battlefield..." as Giratina was introducing the next Status Categori Pokemon, the silhouette- the same one who killed Dorie and Zango- had walked slowly to her position.

"...LIVIA THE ZOROARK!" Giratina finished in a loud voice. Hitomi still had Sachiko tied up- she now had her eyes and mouth covered, along with the chainy ribbon-like ropes binding her in her chair. She was able to only hear everything around her. Other than that, Hitomi was being sure to stop Sachiko from 'interfering' with her plans to kill EVERYONE in the competition.

The Zoroark (Livia, apparently) had a chest plate (made from the strongest and sturdiest metals) on, along with fingerless gauntlets that were also made of steel. She had a golden buckle on her leather belt, which was where she kept her trusty sword made from mythril.

(A/N: Mythril is a metal from the RPG series Dragon Quest that is often used to make armor and weapons, as it is a very valuable material.)

Livia also had metal kneecaps on, her crystal blue eyes showing her serious, yet quiet and ladylike manner.

"I art Livia, thy foe thou shalt battle today," the Zoroark had formally spoken in a Medieval manner. Jacques saw how she was a serious Pokemon, but she wasn't speaking in a "I'm-better-than-you" sort of tone.

Ronin had observed the humble expression she had. "So you are not like the others- you don't intend to show off your power, I presume?" he asked her in his usually serious tone as she shook her head.

"I do not intend to 'show off' the strength I art holding within my soul. May this battle be thy most apologetic- please, do not believe I art meaning to kill thee," Livia replied as she got into a position in which she was ready to pull out her sword. Our heroes prepared themselves, but Kyosuke just stood there, a depressed frown on his face.

"I shalt not use magic to trick or perplex thee- MAY THY BEST FIGHTER WIN!" Livia screamed as she pulled out sword and jumped into the air.

(A/N: Time to insert music- YouTube being useful again! Insert the Madoka Magica Movie 1 OST Touch-And-Go! It can help make the battle in your head that'll form as you read on seem more heated up and a thrill to see!)

- Meanwhile, Outside the Ghoulish Stadium... -

"Hello, everyone! I'm the Junko the Lopunny, your trusty new reporter!" a Lopunny had a microphone in her hand, a Pignite named Rigby (who was wearing a sports cap) holding the news camera.

"I'm here in the Spirit World in front of the Ghoulish Stadium- where the Pokemon Spirit Tournament is taking place! All Pokemon are welcome to see the Champions battle the aggressively powerful Status Catgori Pokemon! The Champions are battling a Status Categori Pokemon as we speak! So, what's your name, you lovely Sylveon?" Junko went up to a Sylveon in the crowd of Pokemon watching the battle about to start.

"I'm Madoka- if you're asking about how the Tournament's been going, I'd say it's AMAZING! I've never seen ANY battles before that were THIS intense!" the Sylveon told Junko in joy.

"Really? It must sound like an exciting Tournament! Do you think the Champions will win this battle?" Junko asked Madoka, as she gave the mic to the Sylveon.

"I don't know- each battle ALWAYS keeps me guessing about who'll win like CRAZY!" Madoka responded as Rigby was recording some footage of the battle as it was going underway.

- Back to the Battle Field! -

Livia had then vanished and reappeared in various areas of the Battle Field various times. She was using Double Team to keep our heroes on their toes. The truth was that Livia was an amazing assassin- she was stealthy and never let her enemies know where she was easily.

She had a tendency to keep her enemies guessing, which was a difficult strategy to surpass indeed. This was what made her the PERFECT Pokemon to represent Speed! The Zoroark just kept on moving everywhere, her sword held tightly in her left palm.

(A/N: Hopefully, Touch-And-Go is still playing on your devices. Cx)

Livia's Double Team was keeping Bane on his toes, as he was looking everywhere to where Livia last stood. She was moving extremely fast, Kyosuke staring blankly into nothing as he then tilted his head slightly. Ronin couldn't see her at all, whilst Jacques was having trouble seeing Livia's shadow. She then stopped for a spilt second.

It was to slash Bane in half- she nearly killed the Weavile once she struck.

Her swing of her sword had left Bane's torso entirely cut, his skin opening as the blood fell out from within. It was a sharp, burning pain, and Bane had shrieked loudly in pain. He then saw Livia suddenly claw at him, a bleeding scar left on his left eyelid. Livia's option was to take down Bane first, then the others 'slowly'- one step at a time 'slowly', that is.

The Zoroark then used Double Team again, Ronin still trying to figure out her moving pattern. You see, Ronin was able to avoid and evade attacks by sensing a Pokemon's 'moving pattern'- he memorized the movements that a fast Pokemon had as it became a pattern he followed. He was able to then find out exactly when the timing to dodge an attack was perfect. However, the Samurott never expected Livia's Speed to be THIS fast!

The Chesnaught, on the other hand, was thinking about only Mako. He was still obsessed with her a little, to the point where it might've been a little "freakishly scary" to others. In his mind, he was wandering and stumbling through nothingness, as darkness was all that awaited him. He couldn't find the motivation to avoid Livia's attacks- he just let her slash away at his shell easily, as he was wearing a darkly lifeless face as he was nearly losing his sanity over an obsessive thought that still tugged at his mind's very core.

Bane was hugging himself to keep the blood from greatly pouring out of his chest as he felt his blood stream down from his eye to his chin. Jacques dashed to him, accidentally letting his guard down as Livia then hacked at his back. Luckily, when he ran, Jacques was able to evade the Zoroark's attacks. The Weavile's chest and eyelid were bleeding nonstop, his blood dropping onto the floor as it became a tiny puddle.

Suddenly, something happened to our four heroes. They paused at they all heard something in their heads as they then grew into horrible memories taking place in their sudden daydreams. Each one had remembered their horrible pasts, as they all took place.

Bane was seeing the night when he shot Zidane and how the guilt was making him, in reality, quiver in fear. Jacques was remembering Rosalinda's corpse being near his destroyed home and the funeral, as he was widening his eyes as his tears suddenly fell down, one by one. Ronin was recalling that he was sent to a mental hospital by his enemy, a Liepard named Blair- and he was beginning to hyperventilate when he remembered the sly, evil grin the Liepard gave him when she had led his old love, a Serperior named Momoko, meet another Pokemon. (He barely escaped the mental hospital, as he was NOT crazy and in his right mind- but he was in despair as he saw Momoko live with another Pokemon- it was too late... And that's why he moved from Castelia City to Kalos, hoping to begin a new life.) Kyosuke was suffering the worst, as he remembered how Mako was slaughtered right in front of his very eyes.

Each one of our heroes were remembering the dark, traumatizing memories in their very minds that they wanted to lock away and forget about forever- it was making them freak out.

"Art thou alright, Champions? Looking traumatized and fearful are thee," Livia said as she then realized the wide eyes of fear the Champions had on their faces.

Hitomi giggled as Sachiko suddenly heard this.

It was enough for Sachiko to realize the torture Hitomi had inflicted on them.

You see, there are two witches- a Delphox named Hikari and a Mismagius named Ellen. They were very powerful witches, as they knew a variety of spells and methods to create the most mystical of potions and elixirs. They had one potion they kept in a secret vault, as even themselves feared its power.

It was named Tragedy Breakdown-er.

Whoever consumed the potion would remember their most darkest tragedies that they never wanted to think about- as it would drive the consumer mad. It was NEVER to be used, which was the reason why not even Hikari and Ellen felt safe about it. Hitomi blackmailed them to give her potion, or she'd kill the two. They handed it over, knowing that they WERE going to be killed if they refused to follow the Vivillion's command.

Last night, before the four friends had dinner, Hitomi put a LOT of the potion inside of their drinks- and they drank ALL of it, to make things worse!

So now, our heroes are falling under the darkest powers of the tonic. Kyosuke was going insane the quickest, as he was falling to his knees as he chattered his teeth in fear. Bane and Ronin's minds weren't deteriorating as much, as they had accepted the reality- that was the only way you could avoid going mad from the potion. Jacques was taking steps back until his back touched the wall of the Stadium, as he held his head whilst his wide eyes were only adding to his dark face.

Bane and Ronin had suddenly stopped their silent freakouts, as Livia then tilted her head in confusion. Hitomi then said "Eh?" as she saw the two stop. The Samurott then saw Kyosuke stumble behind Livia, as he hid his eyes.

Suddenly, Jacques screamed " ROSALINDA, NO! WHY?! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DIE?!" as he was crazily beating his head onto the wall countless times. He was nearly losing it, but there was still time to save him. Livia then turned slowly, wide eyes full of fear on her face. She saw Kyosuke with his dark face, as he just stood there, as if a movie had been paused.

Then, something in there snapped.

He screamed at the top of his lungs, as he suddenly used his vines to slap Livia HARD, the impact causing her to FLY towards the wall. Ronin realized that Kyosuke was losing it, as he was suddenly hacking and slashing with his vines towards Ronin. The Samurott saw the wide eyes and tears flowing down through Kyosuke's face, as he was hitting anything.

Jacques was just having a meltdown, as despair was slowly tearing the four Pokemon apart. Hitomi just stood in her throne and giggled to herself...

* * *

**OKAY, THAT WAS WAY TOO LONG! So I'm gonna split it into two Chapters, IM SORRY! DX**

** NEXT TIME IN CHAPTER 11: The fight continues on, as Jacques and Kyosuke then proceed to battle Livia whilst going mad. Ronin must help Bane as he's bleeding, but will he be saved in time? IT'S ALL GONNA HAPPEN IN CHAPTER 11: VS. LIVIA, PART 2!**

** See you later, everyone! Please review!**

** ~Kiki4Japan**


	11. Chapter 11: VS Livia, Part 2

**Previously in Chapter 10...**

**Our heroes managed to keep a winning streak in the Pokémon Spirit Tournament, as they have defeated 3 of the 5 Status Categori Pokémon as well. They're now up against a Zoroark named Livia, who represents the Status Category Speed. The battle is leaving the crowd only in awe, as a Lopunny named Junko and a Pignite named Rigby showing the battle in the news network they work for. **

** HOWEVER, little did our heroes know that Hitomi the Vivillion had put what could possibly be THE most dangerously powerful Potion ever made, as stated by the Witches who made it (A Delphox named Hikari and a Mismagius named Ellen)- Tragedy Breakdown-er. This is causing Kyosuke the cHesnaught and Jacques the Bisharp to lose their sanity gradually as they are attacking aimlessly at anything- not even Livia knew what was going on.**

**And now, the battle rages on, Sachiko the Banette only able to hear the situation from Giratina's throne's location...**

* * *

"UWAAAAAGH!" Kyosuke shrieked like a banshee as his wide eyes twitched whilst he threw his vines toward Ronin, who was barely able to measure his moving pattern when he was trying to evade every attack. The Chesnaught only lashed at the air randomly as he was traumatized by seeing Mako's blood pouring all over her slimy purple skin. It was obvious that the Potion was making Kyosuke suffer a mental breakdown greatly, while Livia was dodging the quick slashes of Jacques's sharp blades. Bane was trying to stop Kyosuke, as the Potion's effects on the Weavile didn't injure his mental health at all. For he had accepted the truth and guilt of his past long before he drank the Potion.

(A/N: To Readers: If possible- YouTube being the best method to perform this next requested action- try playing "Terror Infinitus" from the OST of Madoka Magica Portable- it'll fit this next moment of the story. At least, I believe so!)

Jacques was remembering the sight of Rosalinda's corpse, the funeral, the deaths of his friends... He was going mad in a very short time. The thoughts running through the Bisharp's mind were coming and going, each thought more horrifying than the other, each worse than the previous. Thinking that Livia was the person he wished was the murderer- as she only looked like a living shadow- next to him, Jacques was trying to 'get rid of it'.

"Why art thou so reluctant to stop trying to fight I?! Thou aren't mentally powerful- thou art weakening in mental health! Open thou eyes, Sir Jacques!" Livia tried to get Jacques to snap out of it, as she dodged every slash Jacques threw at her quickly. Livia had no idea about why Kyosuke and Jacques were acting so strangely, let alone acting as if they were mad in their heads.

Bane was bruised all over, his cuts close to becoming infected. He was trying to stumble towards Kyosuke, but he wasn't able to stop wobbling all collapsing on the ground so much. He felt cold and weaker and weaker.

It was obvious about who was winning and losing at this point.

However, Livia wasn't going to accept her victory if she should win this match. Even as a Dark-Type, Livia was a Pokemon who wanted justice, not chaos and evil across the lands, seas, and skies. Clutching her mythril blade in her paw, she tried to LOOK like she was fighting our heroes. In truth, she was trying to get Kyosuke and Jacques' minds from maddening.

Livia was thinking to herself, as she quickly moved from one part of the arena to the other.

"Why art they going mad? Surely this is thy work of a sadistic fiend- but who would be sneaky enough to be able to accomplish something that might be thy cause of this?" Livia thought as she tried to remember last night's dinner, hoping to figure out why Jacques and Kyosuke had their sudden changes in behavior...

~ Flashback to Last Night's Dinner ~

"The drinks're on the house for the champs!" An Emboar declared as he warm-heartedly welcomed our heroes to the tavern within the Ghoulish Stadium. There was jazzy music playing, the type of jazzy music you'd hear in the elevator the second you would step into it.

Sachiko, Hitomi, and Livia were sitting together in a table, drinking tea or beer and having a 'pleasant conversation' with each other. Hitomi had a strange, magenta-hued bottle in the shape of a heart sliced in half next to her cup of rosehip tea. Sachiko took a sip of her Earl Grey as she sneakily glared at the bottle near Hitomi's teacup. Livia was partially tipsy from 2 cups of beer, but she wasn't exactly stoned. She was wearing a white robe and brown leather boots that reached up to her knees at the time, yet she covered her battle armor greatly.

Our heroes were offered the best seat in the house, as the other Pokemon were drunkily cheering and celebrating the victory that our hereos had. But to Kyosuke, it definitely didn't feel like a victory at all. With a frown and eyes still caked with tears, he took a seat in the bar area- alone. The others didn't judge- Jacques KNEW what it was like to lose someone you loved with all of your heart.

When our heroes ordered their drinks, the bartender got to work at once. When Hitomi saw this, she immediately got up and purposely dropped a Machamp's glass jug of wine. "Whoopsies! I'm SO sorry about that, sir!" Hitomi apologized in her fake, childish voice. The Machamp's sighed and asked if the Emboar (the bartender) could clean up the mess.

"If I don't, everyone who passes by will bust their ass in no time! Am I right?" the Emboar joked lightly as he began to carefully pick up the shattered glass. Sachiko glared directly at the Vivillion while she went near our heroes' drinks. She opened up the bottle and poured a HUGE amount of the elixir into each of the four drinks. Closing the bottle tightly, the Emboar saw Hitomi.

"Ma'am, you aren't supposed to be there!" he kindly reminded the Vivillion. "Oh... I guess i didn't see the sign... I'm sorry for that! Boy, am I SO clumsy today! I'll just go back to my table, now!" Hitomi fluttered quickly to her seat, throwing away the bottle as if nobody would be looking...

Bane was rubbing his left foot (that was removed from the shuriken and treated as much as possible by an Audino and Chansey) in exhaustion, his entire foot wound covered by a white yet blood-stained bandage. He groaned as his foot felt sore- he rarely injured himself badly like that nowadays. Ronin was slowly sipping a wine glass filled with rum that was mixed with grape nectar- a sweet and bitterly sour combination he liked, as he hid his crimson eyes. Jacques was about to take a sip of his sangria-like soy rum, when he heard a... seductive giggle of some sort.

Kyosuke was drinking his simple root beer float with a green straw, as he slowly ate his Pocky Treats that he was offered to eat by Livia- she wanted to show the Chesnaught her compassion and sympathy. He heard the seductive giggle, and turned. He saw a drunk Froslass take a seat near him, turning to look at Kyosuke. She 'checked him out' and gave a slight grin.

"Hey there, hunk," the Froslass had greeted the Chesnaught. Kyosuke wasn't in the mood to talk, and he coldly replied "Hello" back. She had asked him "Im Filia- What's your name, handsome?" in a slightly seductive tone. Kyosuke didn't reply. He only ate another Pocky stick, Filia suddenly acting as if she just had nostalgia.

"Ooh, a Pocky Treat! I haven't had those in a LONG time!" Filia had happily stated as Livia then payed no more attention...

~ End of Flashback ~

Livia suddenly remembered- the bottle Hitomi had with her! After she dropped that glass jug, that was the last time she ever saw the bottle... Livia then grew suspicion- could Hitomi have something to do with this? It's not like she PUT SOMETHING IN THE DRINKS...

...Right?

Livia then realized what was going on- Hitomi DID put something into the Champions' drinks! And it was from that bottle she carried with her! Livia then tried to think harder about the elixir bottle. She remembered it being called "Tragic Breakdown-Er"...

...!

Livia gasped as she then remembered something from her visit to a potion shop- she heard a rumor about that potion being what was possibly the deadliest in existence! And the name...! Finally, everything was coming together at last like a jigsaw puzzle.

Finally, Livia realized the horrible truth- Hitomi put the deadliest potion that can cause ANYONE to go mad into the Champions' drinks, which is causing Kyosuke and Jacques' minds to react horribly with the effects of the potion! Then, Livia thought about Hitomi. Giratina WAS right- that Vivillion WAS twisted and deranged, after all...

Knowing that she HAD to stop the potion's effects from corrupting Jacques and Kyosuke fully, she tried to get close to Ronin. She quickly whispered into his ear everything that was going on, but slow enough to be understandable. Gasping, Ronin then tried to help Bane up. Bane was covered in blood, wounds, and was barely able to see. It was obvious that he was in fatal conditions.

Livia tried to use her limited magic to cast a barrier around the Pokemon in the Battlefield- to make it look like they were still fighting each other. She said "Alright- Bane, thou stay here and attempt to breathe. Ronin, thou shalt try to speak to Kyosuke and Jacques in order to snap them out of thy potion's trance. I shalt hold them off for now- GO!" as everyone did what they were told. Bane lied on the ground, weak and desperate for fresh air. Livia nodded at Ronin as he was about to try to save Jacques and Kyosuke.

(A/N: If possible, try playing the song from the Skullgirls OST that plays in the Grand Cathedral Stage! It will help the moment feel more fast-paced and worrisome!)

"Jacques, Kyosuke, hear me out, please! It's me, Ronin the Samurott! Can you hear my voice? Do you recognize my voice?" Ronin began to call out to Jacques who was trying to charge into him, as Livia strived to keep Jacques and Kyosuke from reaching Bane or Ronin.

"Do not be resistant, nor fearful- continue to call out to them! Call out to them as I protect you and Sir Bane!" Livia had reminded Ronin, as she casted a spell that formed a shadowy shield around Bane and the Samurott by folding her paws in a praying pose before breaking her fingers loose from the bondage. Ronin nodded, as he called out once more in a slightly worried tone.

Hitomi was just sipping a spare cup of rosehip tea she had, impatiently waiting for the battle to finish already- not knowing that there was even a battle going on within the forcefield.

"Kyosuke, please stop attacking at nothing with your vines! What's gotten into you?! I know you're still upset about Mako, but you can't let your fearful anger control you- it's not good for your health!" Ronin tried to slightly nag at the Chesnaught for acting foolish, but his words weren't getting to Kyosuke. Instead, they made him ANGRIER! Kyosuke then had thrusted his paws onto the ground and made the entire stadium shake.

The sudden earthquake had caused the Stadium's outer seats to crumble apart massively, everyone screaming in fear. Junko was trying to keep her balance on the stairs of the stadium, Rigby falling down the stairs- WITH THE CAMERA IN HAND! Junko screamed in fear as she worried that Rigby had been seriously injured.

Bane was still on the ground, bleeding and trying to breathe properly. Jacques wasn't attacking Livia anymore, suddenly realizing what he was doing. He stopped and grew a perplexed expression on his face. It was obvious that the Tragic Breakdown-er wasn't working properly, as Jacques's tragedy wasn't at least 2 months ago. Livia was trying to keep herself high up in the air, suddenly remembering she had to help Bane avoid the incoming attack. Unfortunately, the forcefield around our heroes began to slowly shatter apart as if a mirror were breaking, until it completely shattered like glass. Then, everybody was able to see that Kyosuke was about to use what was a deadly Grass Type move- and the most powerful one.

Frenzy Plant.

The dark thoughts that Kyosuke had were extremely deranged, as the Chesnaught heard a voice in his head keep repeating "Destroy everything so that nothing bad can ever happen again!" over and over like a broken record. In his mixed emotions, Kyosuke suddenly screamed in slight pain as he began to turn a little of his blood into more energy to create long, sturdy, and thorny vines. He gritted his teeth when he felt the pain strike all of his nerves like lightning, as the ground began to shake even more violently.

Then, the hellish explosion of vines that were coming from the ground erupted like a volcano releasing lava.

The green and prickly vines were high in the air, then crashed down to the battlefield, Jacques screaming in worry as he tried to avoid the vines. Kyosuke grew a slightly evil grin as he began to make the vines smack the entire battlefield down to size. Livia finally decided to try to slap Kyosuke in his face to stop the madness going on- only to be smacked by the vines and crashing towards the wall.

Then, one of the vines went through Bane, slicing one of his lungs in half on impact- as it made a sound of flesh being squished. With wide eyes, Bane had quivered as the vine that struck him had been kept high in the air, for all to see what happened. As Bane's tightened heart beated at a semi-slow pace, each of our heroes' eyes grew wider and wider as they realized the worst.

Bane was DYING!

The vine pulled itself out of Bane's torso, the blood-stained vine returning to Kyosuke. The Weavile fell to the ground, a bloody puddle surrounding him. Blood was falling out of his mouth like a waterfall as he was choking. He gurgled and quivered as he began to grow lifeless eyes. Livia saw Kyosuke finally snap out of it, as he dashed to Bane's side after his vines returned to him. Jacques and Ronin scurried to his side as well, shocked and worried at the same time.

"No... No... NO! Not AGAIN...! BANE! Please, stay with me- DON'T DIE ON US!" Kyosuke tried to seal up Bane's outer wound, but Livia tapped his shoulder and shook her head.

"I art sorry... But once one's organs art demolished, thy death of one will occur quickly no matter what," she stated whilst hiding her face. Kyosuke then stood still for a split second before he punched the ground, tears beginning to drown his eyes once more.

"DAMNIT!" he shrieked in despair. That was the first time he ever cursed in a long 9 years. He was no longer under the effects of the potion, but he was still having mixed emotions swell up in him. He couldn't react in a healthy way to these situations. Livia thought carefully for a moment, then she finally decided to use a magic spell.

An injury-swapping spell.

She quickly casted it, the broken lung Bane had healed up- along with all of his other injuries. Livia then fell to the ground in Bane's injuries, quickly casting a forbidden surgical spell to fix up her lung. There was a 20% chance of succession, 80% chance of instant death if the spell failed.

It was successful, but barely.

Livia then sighed in relief as the worst injuries were gone. She didn't want to cast the spell on Bane, fearing it'd fail and kill him- so she decided to cast it on herself in order to save Bane, should the spell have failed in worst case scenarios. Kyosuke then had gently stroked Bane's torso, checking if what Livia had done was real. When he felt no scratches, he grew tears of joy and hugged Bane.

"Oh, thank ARCEUS you're okay! Livia, how can I ever think you for-" Kyosuke was suddenly interrupted when he saw a shadow about to attack Livia.

It was about to kill her in one hit, but Sachiko casted a spell that threw Livia into what was originally her true timeline- the Medieval Times- before the shadow could strike. Sachiko, still tied up, knew that Livia was safe- for now and forever, and Hitomi's attempt to kill her failed. The shadow flew to Hitomi's seat, before everyone went quiet in the stadium.

There were emotions mixed between the crowd- relieved, confused, happy, disappointed, and more. Giratina thought for a little while, and finally made a required decision.

"Okay... Since Livia disappeared from the battlefield... I guess our Champions win by default! Umm... What just happened?" Giratina had stated out loudly in confusion.

Our heroes sighed and accepted the victory, Hitomi angrily cursing to herself under her breath.

"The 5th Day of the Spirit Tournament has come to an end!" Giratina quickly claimed before our heroes left the battlefield.

Sachiko thought to herself, sighing. "Livia..." she uttered silently.

* * *

**AND Chapter 11 is FINALLY done! I'm SO sorry this Chapter took so long to finish, everybody! Well, Happy Valentine's Day, I guess? xD**

**NEXT TIME IN CHAPTER 12: The 6th Day of the Spirit Tournament begins, our heroes battling against the Status Categori Pokemon representing Special Defense- a Klefki named Key-Key... Or ARE they? Read and find out in Chapter 12!**

**Read and Review, please! I'll see you all later!**

**~KiKi4Japan**


End file.
